


Rise of Phoenix Drop Reimagined

by theteal_unicorn



Series: Minecraft Diaries Rewritten [1]
Category: Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries, Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aphmau is v chill, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Other, Plot Twists, Swordfighting, Swords, Witchcraft, Witches, You don't need to know the story to enjoy this, good vibes only, the magick system makes sense, the plot is actually consistent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theteal_unicorn/pseuds/theteal_unicorn
Summary: It was never meant to go this far. Nadianeverthought she would begenuinelyinvested in her family history—that's insane. No, no, no. No, this would only be a short summer project. Because Nadia's ancestors' lives would be boring and uneventful. History is supposed to be boring. That’s a fact of life. There is nowayshe is related to someone who was a leader, who went on adventures, defeated magickal evils (magick isn't even real) and remained kind and helpful regardless of her power.No, that's not possible.Right?—While this is a complete rewrite and reimagining of Aphmau’s “Minecraft Diaries,” I think and hope this story of adventure, resilience, and fantasy could be enjoyed by anyone :)—I tried to keep all chapters 1k-2k, but some might go a little longer. But none are longer than like 2.5kI'm gonnatryto keep this pg (other than the language) as far as themes and descriptions go, but I'll update the warnings if I feel like it's getting dark or graphic.Also please read the notes. I know it looks like a lot, but the notes are actually a part of the story. You'll see in a minute.
Series: Minecraft Diaries Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. First letter

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, you shouldn’t expect anything great from this. Don’t expect some incredible, fantastic, thrilling tale. Don’t expect some top-tier, edge-of-your-seat, engaging literature. This isn't gonna be fun, this isn't going to be ~exciting~ 
> 
> I’m Nadia Santiago. I have a shit-ton of laminated old journals and letters I found in my mom's attic—and I mean a _shit-ton—_ and I'm rewriting them to into English and to keep on my computer so I can throw them away and never worry about them again because my mom said their information was ~important~ and ~valuable~ Plus, I might as well keep some document of my research and my commentary on the subject. 
> 
> If I've learned anything from history class—from elementary school to high school—old stuff is almost always boring, so I don't expect this to be any better. 
> 
> I don't _really_ know where my mom's family is from. It's some little country in Latin America, I think. I'd loved to say it's called Ru'aun, it's a small little island that's totally sectioned off from the rest of the world. They speak Zailian (I think that's how it's spelled?? Pronounced ZAY-lee-en) I speak it (with difficulty) and I have a handwritten Zalian-to-English (and vice versa) translation book, so if I _really_ don't know what it says, I can translate it. 
> 
> Uh, yeah. Have fun (even though this won't be fun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if I have something to say about the actual thing, my notes/thoughts will look _{like this}_
> 
> If I need to comment on something said in the text—like a word that doesn't translate perfectly, or if context is needed to understand what is being said—I'll do this " **(1)** " and I'll leave my note at the end of the section.
> 
> In Zailian, they have this weird little ~flourish~ thing (their version of an underline or italics) so assume everything in italics is that ~flourish~
> 
> And while I may add some swears to make it make sense in English, actual curse words from the text will be bold **like this.**

_{Sooo this is the first letter. The top part half was ripped off}_

Vylad (M) October 16th  
_{^^^ This looks rather new compared to the rest—like it was penned in recently.}_

I slipped the lilac-colored amulet into my pocket, Hyria’s words echoing in my mind. 

“Take this, and place it somewhere that needs the help of Irene.”  


The way Hyria looked into my eyes: it was as if she was trusting me with the fate of the world. The _way_ she said those words, I can't get it out of my head. They stuck to me like pitch. It just made me **(1)** think about everything that was happening. Everything that's on the line, everything we've been fighting for. Me _and_ you. 

I **(1)** thought about _{A word was crossed out}_ and how it was once a great, powerful village, known for its compassionate and intelligent leaders. It was a pioneer in learning about the lives of the Divine.  
It was the first to become plagued by Shadows. 

The King's beginning a hunt—a purge. One I regretfully participated in. He’s gathering an army. He’s preparing for war. I cannot impress this upon you enough. 

_{A section was entirely crossed out—no clue what it says.}_

My brothers. I hate to say it, but all three of us are **(2)cowards.** _{A word was crossed out}_ is doing Irene knows what. There’s no saving him—I’m not fighting for him. But _{another crossed-out word}_... he **(2)** ran away. He’s trying to hide from his past, but he can’t. O’khasis is _going_ to find him. 

I **(1)** thought about you. And I know you hate me talking about it, but I hurt you. I can’t forgive myself. I feel like I don’t deserve to be redeemed. I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve _{Crossed out.}_ I don’t deserve _{crossed out.}_ I should’ve never _{crossed out sentence.}_

The darkest hour _is_ approaching.

And, I felt more helpless than ever. I didn’t know what I could do other than this. 

_This._ This weird **(3)** magick staff I had in my hands— _this_ is what I could do. 

The world needs a blessing, now more than ever. 

_{Crossed out}_ needs a blessing, more than anyone else.  


And I was gonna bring one. Whatever way I could. 

I held the staff tight in both hands.  


_I need to do this._

I thrust the staff into the **(4)** Earth. It hummed and glowed with magicks, like it was about to explode of pure energy. I ran into a bush for cover. 

Now, I _know_ Hyria had told me to leave, but _come on,_ if I’m going to bring some magickal, benevolent force to the world, I _gotta_ see what I unleashed. 

The light was blinding, screaming. Then, it dimmed. I peeked at the staff.  


I don’t know what I expected. Maybe some beast, creature, whatever. I think I would’ve expected anything. But—I don’t know—I didn’t expect a _person._

She was a woman. Pretty short—5'? 5' 1"? Brown, almost black hair. Tan. She had a lilac dress. Rather normal-looking.

She stood there, looking at the forest around her. Like a casual, common-as-ever person just... being a person.  


She turned around. And she saw me. 

I was so completely shocked. _This?_ This is the thing to save Ru'aun—that's gonna save us all? Yeah, the darkest hour, is upon us, and _she_ is going to bring the light? And, I don’t know what to promote other than I am an idiot and _probably_ should _not_ have been trusted with such an important task. 

So, what did I do?

_I ran._

_{The rest is ripped off}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, notes
> 
>  **(1)** "think" and "thought" are pretty weak substitutions compared to the meaning of the actual word used. They have this word that means more to reflect and recall, and it's a lot more elegant—delicate even. I'd say 'romantic,' but only in style. It doesn't always pertain to romantic love. But it's definitely loving.  
> It's recalling everything good and beautiful and blessed about the subject. Remembering, savoring how good it used to be (or is, but usually used to.) A favorite at funerals, talking about how wonderful that person was. 
> 
> **(2)** so think of the technical definition of a coward (being afraid, whatever) but much more derogatory and forceful. It's offensive, like calling someone a bitch or a bastard, _that_ kind of derogatory. You usually do it to people you know well and have either betrayed you or their responsibility. ie. you're such a coward, you abandoned your duty as a productive member of s o c i e t y (lol)  
> But yeah, duty/responsibility is really big, there's a bunch of different words for it depending on what's your role and responsibility.  
>  **(2)** 'ran away' wasn't the best choice of words. Again, very derogatory, very negative, almost offensive. Cowardice, how dare you leave whatever is your responsibility. YOU ran away, you should be ashamed. 
> 
> Though this is how a lot of their curse words are. You don't just yell profanities at a random person across the street—you use a curse word when someone has personally wronged you or made an unwise decision. 
> 
> **(3)** So this is funny. It's spelled like 'magick' in the journal, so we're gonna roll with it. And—okay, _before_ I read this—I was almost sure it was a lot more about nature and life, not like 'ooh magic trick, ah, pretty magic' but now I'm questioning. Because my guy who wrote this particular letter made it seem like this _is_ magickal. Regardless, I'm sticking to my definition, cause last I checked, magick isn't a thing lol
> 
>  **(4)** I _guess_ Earth is the right word, but it's really more about all the life and magick (whatever) that breathes in the whole world, everything in it, circle of life, everything is connected, [insert Lion King reference]. I know the word, but I don't really get the meaning. You usually see it as "what on Earth," "how on Earth," "what in the world," yeah.
> 
> Ugh, I forgot how pretty this language was. The first half was just... I don't know. Pretty. But the last half—omg it's _such a mood._ Very casual, chill. This is probably a friendly letter, not necessarily formal. Idk what this boi did to his friend, but I hope they figure it out. 
> 
> (Also—so is Vylad the name of the person who wrote this? I think so)


	2. Entry 1~Fri, Oct 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first entry in the first journal—there's a couple journals, and they're numbered on the inside of the cover. Plus, there are pages of letters in between the pages, so I'm just gonna enter them in the order they are. It'll keep the balance. Keep it ~entertaining~ with ~variety.~
> 
> I'm such a good author.

Hey there, 

My name is Aphmau. I am 25 years old TODAY! (It's my birthday—yay!) Honestly, I’m writing this diary only because it’s a ~vibe~ and I have nothing better to do with my life. I had a camp in the forest for a bit, but when I woke up this morning, I saw this guy in full green armor. The only thing visible was his eyes—it was pretty neat. I was gonna ask him about it, but he ran away (rude). I tried to follow him, but he went into the forest, and I lost him, but he led me to this **(1)** village. 

I’m probably gonna stay here for a bit. It’s pure chaos. The roads are gross. It’s mostly just dirt and gravel; it’s messy, and it hurts to walk on. A **(2)** guard fell into a well earlier. A _guard,_ the guys who are supposed to be protecting everyone (boy, do I feel safe here.) There are caves everywhere, and I saw some wolves nearby. The crops are dying. I heard some ladies screaming, and there was a rat infestation. Something went wrong, and there was a flood—don't ask. (Like I said, something went _wrong.)_

I love it here. 

Right now, I'm in a bedroom in the **(3)** library. I haven’t slept in a good bed for a while, and the **(3)** librarian (her name is Emmalyn Norton) said she had an extra room upstairs. I was gonna tell her how nice she was, but she was so rude, though. Saying things like, “Don’t get your dirty hands on my precious books!” and “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood and am letting you have this room.” If this is her good mood, I _don’t_ want to see her bad one. 

Anyway, I found an extra notebook in here, so I decided to use it. I hope the librarian doesn’t mind.  
I don’t think I’ll get along with her. 

I didn't really tell anyone it was my birthday—I'm new, I hardly know anyone.

I’ll stop writing here for now, it’s pretty late. I’ll look around the village more tomorrow.  


Later,  
-Aphmau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this writing was a _mood._ She's so chill, I love her. 
> 
> First off, the date is in Zailian. It's slightly different—12 months, 30 days, 5 days at the end of the year (and they did do a leap year thing—so those years, it's 6 days at the end). I'm just putting it into our calendar for _my_ sanity. 
> 
> **(1)** 'village' sounds so weird, that's such a weird word, I don't like that.  
> But at the same time, 'town' or 'city' sound way too civilized (because these villages had maybe—what—50 people?? Maybe 100?? Not a lot.) So I may play around, especially depending on how many people there are in a particular settlement/area. 
> 
> **(2)** so being a 'guard' was actually a really important position. Their word better translates to "one who is present and who protects" but by 'present,' it means that they are focused and aware of their surroundings, always on 'guard' to defend from any incoming attacks, and always diligent in their duties and responsibilities. Uhm, I'll go into more detail later. 
> 
> **(3)** 'library' actually translates better to 'place of [written] knowledge' and 'librarian' is 'keeper of knowledge' because writings (like letters, journals, and records) were very important. You write all your information—full name, where you're from, your family (if they're important to you), occupation, address, social security number—so in the future, like this, you don't just disappear into the void of obscurity. You keep living, because there is record you existed.


	3. Second letter

_{the top was ripped off. It's the same handwriting as that first letter}_

Vylad (M) October 22nd 

_{That makes this a few days after the last entry}_

I’m sitting at the top of our hill, minding my own business, watching the sunset. I forget how enchanting that hill is. It's so far from everything else that it feels like a different world. A soft breeze blowing by, the sun low enough you could look at it but bright enough you could still use its light to read a book or—in my case—try to _{crossed-out words}_ while keeping an eye on Aphmau. But, in that moment, I simply enjoyed the feeling the **(1)** Earth around me and knowing I was all alone. 

At least, I thought I was alone.

I heard a twig _snap!_ Followed by the rustle of the bushes.

I sighed, realizing my moment was over. I pocketed the wood piece, put away my carving knife, and drew my sword.  
My attacker was surprisingly considerate, giving me all this time to prepare. 

I inched closer to the source of the noise.

A dark shape, quick as a shadow, flew out of the bushes.

Our swords met. I stared right at Gene. 

We fought for a few moments, but I took a few steps back, ending the battle. I didn’t want to be humiliated if the fight spun out of control.

He snickered. “ **Coward**.”

I stayed quiet, not dropping my gaze. Not submitting to him.

He laughed. “You’ve taken _quite_ the interest in this village for the past few days.”

We put our swords away. I knew the conversion that was coming.

He continued, “I wonder: what draws you to this place?”

He strolled over to the tree where I was watching from. I wanted to stab him, but I figured that was unnecessary.

“The **(2)** lord of this village is dead,” Gene said, “he has been for three weeks now. His daughter is under our custody, and we are _going_ to find the mother and child. You were just supposed to scout to see the aftermath and make sure the plans were running smoothly.”

“You call people running around in chaos _smooth?_ ”

“So he speaks! Tell me, Vylad, you weren’t ordered to stick around. So why are you here?”

I looked away from him and over at the village. I saw Aphmau talking to someone.

Gene sighed. “Staying quiet, huh? Whatever. What you do with your own time is none of my business. But remember this: we have a purpose far greater than any emotions you may _think_ you are feeling. This village is worthless. And that woman?—” so, he saw who I was looking at— “You’re wasting your time. Stay and observe its downfall if you will, but if you allow _this_ to distract you, what happened to the lord here will to everyone.”

I glared at him.

He snickered again, “What’s with that face?”

He walked back toward the forest.

Before he disappeared into the leaves, he murmured, “Remember what you are and who you truly serve.”  
Then he was gone.

I was livid. He would never understand how special this village was. What secrets were hiding right under his nose.

All I could do was stay vigilant, all we can do is wait for a sign. The village was changing, in ways I don’t fully understand. But it was changing nonetheless. I felt it. And, even if he didn’t let it on, Gene felt it too.

All we can do is wait.

_{the bottom line was scratched out}_

—

 _{there’s another piece of paper attached to it with different handwriting. Per usual, the top was ripped off}_

Sasha (F) October 22nd.

 _{So this is from the same date.}_

With his last remark, Gene came back into the forest. I didn’t budge from the tree I was leaning on. 

He cleared his throat. “What’d you think?” 

“About Vylad?” I replied, not looking up at him.

He scoffed. “Who _else?”_

I flipped my hair out of my face, which shimmered like silver in the setting sunlight. “Well, he isn’t the only one observing the village, you know.”

“Our job here is _done._ We don’t _need_ to be here any longer.”

“I beg to differ.” I straightened and began to stroll around. “Something is happening here. And it’s strange that it's happening as we are about to leave this village.”

“What do you mean?” 

I knew he was getting impatient, but I decided to play a bit.  
“I can't put my finger on it, but this village is… changing.” I gestured vaguely to the air, trying to grab on to this… feeling I had. “The hopeless aura that was here isn’t as strong as it once was.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. but it all depends on you, Gene. Do you want to risk leaving this place? What if they found out you left something behind?”

”There’s nothing—” I knew he was exasperated, but then he sighed. “Vylad... _is_ watching this... woman.

I nodded. "Then maybe that's something worth investigating?" I pursed her lips. “I'm not sure if—”

“Oh, Sasha, would you shut up!” Gene gritted his teeth. _(Well, someone was being **(3)pissy**.)_ “I'll make sure to draw out anyone of power hiding here.”

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever you say.”

He was so frustrated when he walked away. Because he knew I was right. It was why he needed me, after all.

But it still begged the question— _what_ exactly is this feeling? And why is it here _now,_ just as we’re rising to the height of our power?

We’ll find out soon enough. We always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** Again, this means more to feel the nature all around you, using all your senses to observe and embrace the sounds, the smells, the life breathing nearby, and the magicks in the air; feeling present in the moment and aware of your surroundings. 
> 
> **(2)** I think "lord" is the right word??? It's a gender neutral word in both English and Zailian. 
> 
> Lords we're the people in charge of and running villages. Can't remember if it's inherited by birth or gained by vote. It might vary village to town.
> 
>  **(3)** They have a curse word for 'someone who easily loses control of their emotions or let's their emotions drive them and cloud their better judgement.'


	4. Entry 2~Sun, Oct 25

Oh yeah, this village is a mess.

I overheard some guards talking. Apparently, several nearby villages have been having their Lord’s go missing or be murdered and shit, and apparently this was one of the first villages to get hit. (yes I made a pun. fight me.) Though, from what I heard, the last lord here was a bit of an asshole, so I guess it wasn’t much of a loss? Also, a lot of guards everywhere have been resigning or going missing. This town apparently lost three recently (yeesh.)

This village isn’t hopeless, though. They just needed a leader.  
I helped some farmer’s rebuild this fence taken down by a wolf, and the farmers and I have a plan for when the wolves come back. I organized a schedule for the guards. Now, there will always be someone on post throughout the day. I talked to some of the carpenters, and they’re gonna start building more houses and a barn. Also, they’re gonna clean up the plaza and fix the roads so we can have some more merchants coming here. And the crops don’t look completely depressing anymore.

As for the villagers, I’m getting along with mostly everyone. Other than Emmalyn, the librarian, my roomie. She’s a whinny bitch. Either complaining about something or just ranting about another.

Brendan is a carpenter. He’s kind of... slow. His jokes are pretty dumb, but they’re funny in a sense that’s they’re so bad they’re funny. But he makes good stuff. I got a nice drawer from him (because _somebody_ doesn't want me touching their stuff.) Apparently his family has lived in this town for generations, but his older sister left to travel (he didn't specify what she traveled _for_ ) and his parents left when the lord did. He's here because he feels a 'deep and personal connection to this place,' but I think it's only because he has his eye on some girl here.

Donna is a blacksmith. Donna Blair. (really pretty name, isn't it?) She’s like an honorary guard because she knows how to use a sword (duh, she makes them all day), but she hasn't been to the guard academy, so she’s not ‘official.’ She’s really funny. I’ve been hanging out with her a lot. She showed me some of her swords and tools she made, and they were _nice_. She told me it's kinda a family business thing, and her parents taught her. She makes a lot of comments about how she's getting ready to move out of town because the work here isn't too good anymore (plus she said she hasn't even been here for that long. Only moved here about two years ago. And she does a lot of business with local villages) but she's only here because the guards _kinda need_ her. Once they get another blacksmith, she says, she's out of here.

In exchange for my help, most of the farmers have given me their extra crops or meats for free. But I’ve also been eating at Donna’s house a lot. She sometimes gets free food for her work. Or Brendan will make food for us.

_{Okay, the rest of the page is pretty much just layout of the village. It's a bit of an info-dumb, but I guess it'll be important to understand the rest of this journal. If you really wanna skip it, you can just go to the last paragraph.}_

So the northernmost spot is the Big-ass Hill. _{yes that is the official name I'm giving the hill thank you. it's actually a pretty similar translation to what she called it}_ Beyond it is the sea. Facing the hill, there's a beach and a dock on its east side. The dock has a bountiful supply of one (1) ship (which no one uses.) I didn’t even realize there was a dock. I only found it because I went purposely exploring. West of the Big-ass Hill is some forest. I haven't really explored it yet. No one really goes there. Wonder why.

South of the west-side forest, there is a HUGE farmhouse. It’s really dusty and dirty, there’s all kinds of spare wood planks and junk in there. I’m thinking we clean it out and some farmers can move in. (It is _more_ than enough space for more than one farmer.)

The first house closest to the hill is the biggest stand-alone house in the village. No one lives there now because the previous owners recently moved out—apparently. There’s a lovely dying wheat field next to it. Across from it (to the east) is Donna’s place, where the downstairs is her shop and the upstairs is where she lives and stuff **(1)**. There’s another dying field next to that.

Continuing south, there's the guard tower. The bottom floor had a table for meetings or meals and some extra space to train or mingle, the second has little holding cells, and the top is divided into a couple room for the guards to sleep and have privacy. But the whole place is _nasty_. It smells gross, there's a lot of rats, it’s a mess. I plan to get it cleaned soon.  
Dale, one of the guards, and his wife Molly live across the road (east side). They have a chicken farm in their backyard, so people usually get their eggs and chickens from Molly's stand.

Then we got the plaza/market place, which has a well, and it’s where merchants sell their goods. Well, they would if we had any merchants. Not many are too keen in investing in such a small village. Instead, it’s just a place where locals can sell their goods, though it’s usually pretty empty. **(2)**

Though, it's such a small village that everybody knows each other fairly well, so trade is more common than any other payment. Like, some of the regulars at Donna’s stand don’t always pay for their things, but in the end they either give her their extra food or crops. Or, most of the guards don’t buy anything because—apparently—they aren’t being paid anymore. The last lord managed the tax collector, which is where the funding for the guards came from, but the lord and the old tax collector aren’t here anymore. Which is also why there's only, like, _four_ guards here. **(3)**

Anyway, the **(4)** housing area is south of the guard tower, and it's where Brendan and everyone else sleeps and lives. Some of them have their own small farms in their backyard, some don’t.

The library, home of my _favorite_ person in town, is west of the guard tower—right behind it.

I guess I’ve always wanted to keep busy. I always want to move on to the next project, help people out. With a village like this, where it’s a total and complete mess, it only leaves room for improvement. When you’re rockbottom, there’s nowhere to go but up. So, yeah, I still love it here, and I’m eager and excited to help it become something bigger and better.

I’ll write more soon  
-Aphmau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** this is a _really_ common thing in this area and time period. Like, any place that offers a service usually does this. They live on the top floor, work on the bottom, and sell at the market. 
> 
> **(2)** Genuinely don't know if "plaza" or "marketplace" is better, so we're gonna play around. Also, markets like this are also usually the hot-spot for hanging out and having village parties. 
> 
> **(3)** Yeah, in this period, trade is big among people who are locals, and you only pay when you aren't from that area and can't pay back with a service or favor. Only larger, more commercial towns have tax collectors. Or when the village wants to make some repairs and needs extra outside supplies—though most villages were self-sustaining. 
> 
> **(4)** There's a word for this area. I don't know if there's one in English. Oh well.


	5. Sasha (F) September 27th (a month before the last entry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, at this point, I'm gonna title these by the note at the top. 
> 
> Also, generally assume the top and/or the bottom is ripped off—cause that's how nearly all of these are.

Gene took a deep breath. "Here goes." He went into the room. I knew he was nervous. 

Not moving from my seat on the table, **(1)** I used Gene to listen in on the conversation. 

__

“Your majesty,” Gene said, “Lord Malik is dead. He suffered a painful death by the hand of his previous guard." He took a deep breath. "We’ve carried out what you have asked of us. I ask, now, if—” 

__

_“You’re lying.”_

__

A chill went down my spine. I will _never_ get over how that voice sounds.  


__

“Really, Gene? _You carried out what was asked of you?”_  


__

His voice was everywhere and nowhere. It was inside my head and all around me. It oozed with sarcasm as he spoke.  


__

“Tell me,” the hair on the back of my neck prickled just _listening._ His Majesty wasn't even talking _to_ me, and it was still frightening to hear his words, “what exactly _did_ I ask?”  


__

Gene struggled to keep his voice steady. "You asked that the lord of Phoenix Drop be slain.”  


__

I heard a chuckle. Laughter echoing around me. His Majesty spoke in a singsong voice. "You're _leav~_ ing _some~_ thing _out~"_

__

"He was killed... by his previous standing guard."

__

I sighed, rolling my eyes. _Great response._

__

_“Astute observation, Gene!_ However, _you_ are lieutenant, and _you_ take full responsibility for your knights actions, no matter who did the deed. So, I'll ask you again... _what did I ask?"_

__

Gene was tensing up. He was going to crack any second. “You asked... that the lord of Phoenix Drop... be slain.”

__

“I don't think you're _understanding,_ me, _Gene._ You're still... _cutting..._ some details.”

__

Something sharp was pressed to Gene's neck. A cord of fear struck his heart. 

_Motivation. Great._

Then there was that laugh—that awful laugh. “Care to say that one last time?”  


__

_C'mon, Gene. One last time._

__

I could tell Gene was gritting his teeth as he spoke. “You asked… _the **(2)** Shadow Knights..._ to slay and bring the Lord of Phoenix Drop…”  


__

“...And?”

__

Gene sighed. “...and his family.”  


__

“And did you?”

__

I took a deep breath. Here it was.  


__

“...His wife and child escaped.”  


__

There was silence. His Majesty took a deep, rattling breath.

__

_“Gah!”_

__

As he yelped, Gene felt a sharp, burning pain in his left ear. It just came so swiftly, so suddenly. 

I knew Gene was embarrassed for making a noise, a _sound_ of complaint. Of weakness. 

I didn't judge him, though. It happened to the best of us. 

__

“I'm _curious,_ Gene," His Majesty drawled, "why did you say _'wife and child'_ and not _'wife and children'?_ I was, _under the impression_ that he had _two_ children."

__

Gene was fighting against the pain, fighting to keep his little dignity and composure left. “The wife and youngest son are in hiding. His daughter was not present at the time of the assassination and is in her home village as we speak. We still have the chance to kill her.”  


__

“No, _that won’t be necessary._ I’m actually quite glad this worked out this way. This presents a much more... _entertaining_ idea.”  


__

He laughed maniacally, “If you show your face in this realm without this daughter _alive,_ it will be more than just your ear. Now—get out.”  


__

I quickly resumed to my position of picking at my nails, pretending I hadn't paid attention. Hadn't listened. Hadn't _heard._

__

I could still feel Gene's resentment—his fury steaming off him—as he marched into the hall. 

__

I jumped up when I saw him come in, like I _just_ noticed his presence. “Gene! Your ear!”

__

He held his head high. There was a trail of blood trickling down his neck, coming from where his left ear _used_ to be.

__

“Sasha, it’s nothing,” He snapped, “He forgets the hell we were born from.”  


__

I rolled my eyes at his drama. “It’s _still painful,_ Gene.” Honestly, he was like a toddler with how stubborn he was.

__

“We can't stop for this. We already have our next task. Let's go.”

__

"Oh, we're not gonna talk about it?" Wow, Vylad was getting off easy. 

__

"Not right now. We have other matters to attend to. We're bringing the daughter here. We'll deal with the **(3)traitor** later." 

****

__

****

I huffed. "Fine, _lieutenant."_

****

__

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** Absolutely no clue what this is supposed to mean. She "used him to listen—" I don't get it. Maybe I'm not translating this correctly. 
> 
> **(2)** 'Shadow Knight' is one word. Not to be confused with 'guard.' A 'guard' is like a formal position. 'knight' is just any rando who can use a sword. But idk 'Shadow Knight' sounds sexy lmao.
> 
>  **(3)** They have a word for 'traitor,' and then they have a _curse word_ for 'traitor.' What a fun language. 
> 
> Also, is this just... a fairy tale at this rate? People that can hear what you hear, including your thoughts? Weird voices inside your head? Assassinations? Kings?? _Shadow Knights??_ Seriously? This sounds like a royal fantasy story at this rate.  
> I guess this is exciting??? I mean, I hope our girl Aphmau is being safe. Does she even know this is happening?


	6. Entry 3~Sat, Oct 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want these conversations to sound "normal" and "genuine," so I might change them around a bit. But it's still the same idea of what they were talking about.

This morning, I had a little note on my door. Zenix, one of the guards, had asked to meet me outside the guard tower.

As I arrived, I heard yelling and arguing nearby. I decided to follow it, and it led me to the well. I heard the following exchange:

(Hey, and don’t judge me for just sitting around and doing nothing. I like to listen and investigate situations before I make any moves. I don’t know, it’s a habit of mine.)

(Also, just a note: I have a really good memory when it comes to remembering conversations long after they happen, so I was able to recall this word for word. It's a gift. Some people have photographic memory, I got this.)

“It’s YOUR fault we’re in the mess, you GOOD FOR NOTHING HUSBAND!”

That was Molly Philip’s voice. I recognized her accent and higher-pitched voice, and I was familiar with her tendency to yell at her husband, _Dale_ Philips.  
'Why was she always yelling at him?' you ask. Because. He’s always getting drunk.

I heard gurgling follow, which sounded like Dale.

I thought, _Wait, is she dunking him in the water? Ha!_

Molly kind of just ranted at Dale, concluding with, “I’M GOING TO TELL SIR GARROTH YOU WERE AT IT AGAIN!”

“No!” Dale said, slurring his voice. “Don’t... tell Garroth. He’ll make those... angry eyes at me.”

I heard Donna sigh, clearly exasperated. “You can’t even see his face!”

“But his _helmet,”_ Dale began stage-whispering, _“It talks to me.”_

Realizing they were _stuck in the well,_ I looked around for some rope.

“Dale!” Donna yelled, _“Shut up!_ Get your act together or else!”

Through all the talking, I heard sobbing.

Was... was that Brendan?

Yup. It was Brendan.

Still slurring, Dale said, “I... can’t help it. We all know this village is going to heeeeeeeey there's some rope.”

Molly, Dale, Brendan, and Donna looked up to see me.

I smiled. “Need some help?”

“Aphmau?" Donna called, "Oh, thank, Irene. I need to get out of here.”

First out came Donna, who kind of used the rope like a harness to scale the walls of the well. She helped me pull everyone else up. It was a lot of work, and it didn’t help that Dale was drunk, Molly was still yelling furiously at him, Brendan was crying like a baby, and Donna... actually, Donna didn’t really do anything wrong, and she did help me, but she fell in the well too, and it was just another person to help up.

Once everyone was out, Brendan threw himself to the ground at my feet, like I was some kind of idol he was worshiping. He was practically sobbing and spoke in a squeaky voice. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you-ooh, m’lord!_ I thought I was gonna die!”

“Heh, uh—your welcome?” I didn’t know how to respond. “But I’m not the—”

He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. “If you ever need anything—anything at all—”

“Oh, out of the way you big lug!” Molly kicked him. He was so startled, he nearly jumped a foot off the ground. As he landed, I heard him squeak a small, _“Ow.”_

Molly smiled sweetly at me. “Thank you, sweetheart. I have to apologize on behalf of my husband for his... behavior. I promise he’s a good guard when he’s sober.”

_"Ahem, which he hardly is nowadays.”_

"Donna!" Molly shot a glare in her direction. Donna and I laughed. 

Molly sighed and continued. "Dale these days is just—”

Dale whined, sitting on the ground, “I’M SO _SAD!”_

 _“Upset._ Anyway, thanks again.”  


I laughed. “Happy to help.”  


Molly turned to her husband, who was still on the ground. “Come on, stupid. Let’s get you home and sobered up.” She pulled him up and dragged him home by the hand like he was a toddler.

Once they were far enough away, Donna and I broke into a fit of laughter.

When I could finally stop laughing, I asked, "Has Dale always been like that?" 

Donna rolled her eyes. "You're gonna have to be more specific than that."

"I mean, does he always get..." 

"Drunk?" 

"Yeah." 

She shrugged. "From what I know, he and most of the guards have been pretty upset since the lord died." 

Zenix must’ve heard us as we were talking, and he came around the corner.

“Oh! M’lady Aphmau!"

"Zenix, hey! Uh..." I turned to Donna, ready to apologize. 

She smiled and gave a little wave of her hand. “Ah, it’s okay. I get it, you have things to take care of. It’s fine. Besides, I have to get cleaned up. Take care, Aphmau.”

“You too!” 

I turned bad to Zenix. He was one of the younger guards. (He was—what? Seventeen?) I said, “How can I help you?”

“Oh! Uh-right—listen-um, you’ve been here for what, two weeks?”

“That’s right.”

“Yeah! And, you’ve done so much work around here, and Garroth and I—you know Garroth, right?”

“Oh, yeah.” Garroth is the head guard here. He’s chill.

“Yeah, Garroth and I wanted to thank you, we really do.”

“Aww, it's no problem! I’m happy to help!”

“Uh, about that...”

I was a little confused. What’s so wrong about helping?

“You see, m’lady,” we started walking down the road together, “the more you do for this village, the more people begin to believe you're the new lord. A lot of people, in fact, already see you as one. You know our last lord just died, and a week later you show up and start helping people, and—I don’t know—a lot of people just assumed you were the new lord.”

He was right. Brendan and a few others kept accidentally calling me, ‘m’lord.’ It was a but weird. “Oh. Is that a problem? I don’t mind. I could be the new lord if it helps the village.”

“I mean, in theory, it’d be amazing if you were lord. The other villages would take us more seriously. I mean, even if we are a small village, as long as we have a lord, we look... legit. You know?"

“Yeah!”

“Plus, you’re such a good leader. You help keep the village organized.”

“Aww, thanks! It’s my pleasure.”

“Heh, yeah. But the problem is, a lot, and I mean, _a lot_ of lords have either been murdered or have disappeared recently, and no one quite knows why. You could be in danger.”

“Yeah. I heard about that.”

“Yeah. Listen—I think you’d be a great lord, but I just wanted to warn you. I think Garroth wanted to talk to you himself. He’s in the guard tower—you know where it is?”

“Yeah, I’ll go see him.”

“Okay, thank you, m’lady.”

I smiled. He was a sweet boy.

I went over to the guard tower. Only Corey was in there, having a drink—the rest of the guards were on patrol (or getting sobered up.) As I walked in, he gave me a little nod, saying, “M’lady.”

I nodded back. “Sir. Is Garroth upstairs?”

“He is.”

I nodded again and smiled. “Thanks.”

I walked upstairs. I didn’t know much about Corey, other than the fact he was married to a woman named Stephanie. I think his last name was Seranto? I don’t know.

Garroth was standing on the balcony area, a full set of armor on.

The thing about Garroth is that I’ve never seen his face before. I've only ever seen him out around the town, and he's always wearing a helmet. I don’t mind, but I was a little disappointed to see he still had it on, even off duty.

He turned around to face me as I walked in.

“You spoke to Zenix, I presume?” he said.

“Yeah, I did.”

“He told you about the lords going missing?”

“Yeah, though I already heard about that.”

“Good.” He took a deep breath. “M’lady Aphmau, I personally have no issues with you becoming lord. You've already helped so much, and everyone already practically sees you as one. However, _politically_ speaking, it is a dangerous position nowadays. You need to be responsible and level-headed. We don’t need to attract unnecessary attention.” He took another deep breath. “Go visit the previous Lord’s home. It’s in a clearing in the forest northwest of here. You should see first hand an example of what has been happening throughout the region. That’s... all I should really say for now.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you later, then.”

“Have a good day, m’lady.”

I headed back down. It was a weird conversation. Garroth is really cryptic.

I just grabbed lunch and I’m eating it in my room as I write this. I’m going to head out and go to the lord’s house once I’m finished. (I’m having a chicken and cheese sandwich, if you’re curious.)

Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger. I’ll be sure to tell you what I found.  
-Aphmau


	7. Laila (F) October 4th (a month before the last entry)

They practically threw me in the room and closed the door behind me. Y'know Shadow Knights are _so_ obnoxious. 

I faced the room. There was nothing there. Just four walls, a floor, and a ceiling, all made of crimson-red brick. Lovely. 

"You know," A deep voice echoed around me—and almost inside my head— "it's rare we have such a confident soul who dares enter this chamber. So, you're either naïve and don't understand—" 

"Oh, I know what this is. I'm just curious why I'm here and not dead." 

"Heh—oh, you are _so_ like her."

I scoffed and shrugged. _"I'm sure I am—_ look, I love a good pronoun game as much as the next person, but am I allowed to know _who_ you're referring to?" 

Silence. And then laughter. A low, rumbling laugh, echoing through the room and around my head.

"Oh, _Lail,_ I suppose I overestimated your intelligence. I mean, when I heard you were a scholar of the Divine, I was sure _you,_ of all people, would know who _she_ is." 

I sighed. _"Fine,_ fine. I'll figure it out later. So, what did you want me here for?" 

I tried to act bored, impatient. I didn't want to give him the power of thinking I was afraid of him. I didn't want him to think he was 'all that.' I was in front of a piece of history—a cautionary tale, the stuff of nightmares. I felt like everything I learned in my entire life had been accumulating to this moment. 

But I couldn't give him that knowledge—that pleasure, that satisfaction. I had to appear like I didn't care. 

"Now I _know_ you know about this place. You've even been here before. _You're_ even the reason that the portal has been open—the rift between **(1)** realms occurring. I've never had the opportunity to personally thank you."

I rolled my eyes. _"I'm flattered._ Anything else?" 

"Why, _of course!_ I'm making your dreams come true."

"And _what_ dreams are those?" 

"Well, don't you want to know everything there is about this realm? About us Shadows? Our goals? Our motives? Our strategies?"

"Y'know what, I _would,_ but not in the circumstances you're implying." 

He laughed again—an awful laugh. Like, it wasn't even scary. Just gross. 

"What? We're offering a free room, complementary meals, and you'll have a _lovely_ view of our training grounds."

"Look, is there something you want? Something you want me to do for you?"

He laughed _again._ "Oh no, no, _no._ It's _we_ will do for _you._ We specialize in hospitality here in the **(2)** Shadow Realm."

Suddenly, the door behind me opened.

In came Gene, who went to the middle of the room, dropped to a knee, and bowed his head. "Your majesty."

“Laila here and the... _resources_ she can provide may prove valuable to our goals. Make sure she has a _comfortable_ room, with a fine view. After all, she is the reason we _can_ instigate our plans." 

Gene grunted. “Yes, your majesty.” 

“Now,” the voice drawled, “the matter of your village.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes, reluctant to show how afraid I was. 

_Just leave {crossed out} alone,_ I thought to myself. _Punish me, the village did nothing. They deserve nothing. They weren't involved, don't get them involved._

“Once Laila is… _safe_ and… _secure_ in her new quarters, I would like you to ensure the world has a flawed recollection of Malik, his wife, and his two children. Their only memories of this late lord should be that he was weak and cruel, and everyone’s lives will be much more suitable without him. They should not recognize the face and name of the lord and any members of his family, so, if any were to return, no one would recognize them. Especially the baby, I want you to erase all records of his mere _existence._ Then, continue the search for the mother and child.” 

Gene snickered, “It would be my pleasure.” 

The voice somehow got closer, like he was right in front of me. “Without your leadership and no successors to the title, _{crossed out}_ _will_ fall. I’ll make sure of its downfall. I’ll make sure that _no one_ will remember its name. This isn’t a fairytale. _{crossed out}_ will _not_ rise from the ashes. And when you lie awake at night, I want you to know that it is _your fault_ that your village _failed.”_

When he finished, I could _nearly_ feel his nasty breath on my face. 

But I wasn’t afraid of him. Not at all.

I knew _{crossed out}_ would survive.

It's not a village. It never has been. It's a spirit, strong as a blazing fire that lives in the people. 

Even when it appears dead, even when everything is lost, someone will always come to its ashes and strike a match. 

I can't describe why I thought this, but I just _knew {crossed out}_ was safe. 

But he couldn’t know that. I had to let him believe he won. 

I simply stood my ground, head high.  
“I suppose we’ll have to see what happens.”

A small chuckle. “Oh, _I_ will observe its downfall. _You_ will _never_ see it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** Realms? Dimensions?? Other worlds??? I don't think there's a difference???
> 
>  **(2)** So this is their world for 'hell' but it directly translates to 'Shadow Realm,' or like 'Place of Shadows' so when they're using it regularly I'll write 'hell' but if they're talking about it's technicalities I'll write 'Shadow Realm' or 'Place of Shadows' to ~spice~ it up. 
> 
> And all of the crossed-out words look pretty much the same. Like they're the same length and similar reoccurring symbols. But I can't make them out.


	8. Entry 4~Sat, Oct 31

I walked into the forest. It was nice, serene. I liked being left alone to myself and my thoughts.

Then, I found the clearing. 

It was pretty devastating. 

The house was nearly burnt to the ground. There were ashy, blackened wooden planks and chips littered all around the house. The remaining walls were splintering and falling apart. 

I took a step inside and saw the ceiling had completely collapsed in on itself. It was hard to step around all the wood planks that were scattered around the floor. 

Through the rummage, I found a baby cradle with a mobile inside of it. It was absolutely pure and precious and it broke my heart. I assumed the mobile used to hang over the cradle, but it fell in when the ceiling collapsed. 

I stepped around the rumage, and—based on the surviving furniture—I gathered there was a front room with a table and chairs around it, probably for meals and whatever, and two back bedrooms, each with a bed.  
Both bedrooms had a dresser next to them. One dresser had a drawer, but nothing inside, and the other room also had a dresser, but there was a leather-bound book on top. 

No one was stopping me. I picked it up and began to read: 

(By the way, it was a _really_ nice handwriting.) 

_{I'm gonna leave the writing in_ **'bold quotes'** _and Aph's comments in_ (parentheses) _.}_

**'My name is Malik Alcazae. Today was my eighteenth birthday and my initiation as lord. My father was the lord of this village before me, and now I take his position. I am now the leader, the glue that holds a village together. Am I ready for the responsibility? My mother and father think so. My wife Matilda does as well. I myself am unsure.**

**'My mother gave me this book to “record my accomplishments as lord,” as she says. That is, in the case that I make _any_ accomplishments. **

**I’ll write more later.  
-Malik'**

(So this _is_ the old lord’s house.) 

(I flipped through the pages. It looked like there were several pages ripped out between them.) 

**'Julia will make a full recovery, thanks to Burt. I still don’t forgive** (A word was crossed out) _{Go figure}_ **He is _never_ allowed to come near this village ever again. Matilda thinks I’m being harsh. I say I’m protecting my family.' **

(Ooh, I wonder who Julia is. And Burt? And what was the word crossed out? Is that a name? What _did_ happen to Julia? I was intrigued. It felt like a mystery I had to solve.) 

_{Sister, I know how you feel}_

(I flipped ahead a few pages.) 

(A page entirely crossed out caught my eye. There was a note at the bottom.) 

(Crossed out) **is a madman. I can’t believe what happened at Falcon Claw. Julia and Matilda want to go to pay their respects, but I don’t want them leaving. Not while there’s a killer on the loose.**

(This kept getting more interesting.) 

(Several more pages were ripped out after that one.) 

**'I have no idea what I’ll do with Julia. We began arguing after the meeting. She says I’m meddling in affairs that I shouldn't get involved in. There’s a reason no one has practiced these magicks in centuries, she says. It’s too risky, I’m being ignorant, stubborn, unreasonable, et cetera, et cetera.**

**'I sent her to her room, but I knew she was right. I know she is right.**

**'But it has to be done. Think of what it could mean if we are successful?** (crossed out) **will forever be remembered, and I will be a hero.'**

_(What is going on?)_

(Another page was ripped out.) 

**'Julia was right. I was an idiot. What was I thinking? We lost** (crossed out) **He was completely innocent. He just wanted to prove himself.**

**'Garroth is a distraught mess. I hardly see him without his helm anymore. Julia is holding it together, but I know she’s hurt. That kid meant a lot to her. He meant a lot to me, too.'**

(I suppose Garroth knew the old lord. Makes sense, because he is the head guard here, after all. Maybe he knows what was happening?) 

(Another couple pages were ripped.) 

**'Matilda blames me for Julia’s behavior. That girl is always reading, always researching, always training. She knows something is going to happen. She says a “darkness” is overcoming the land.**

**'And Julia was definitely right. Something is going to happen.**

**'The darkest hour is approaching.'**

(And there was one last page.) 

**'Julia, my daughter, if you’re reading this, you need to run and hide. If you—or anyone—become lord, your life will be in immediate danger.**

**'Vylad'**

(And that was the last thing I remember reading. Because I blacked out.)

—

_{So that's where the page end. There is a paper slipped between this and the next.}_

Sasha (F) October 31st 

Oh, it was _so_ easy. 

There she stood. The woman Vylad had been stalking. Just standing there, reading some journal. Completely vulnerable. 

Gene already had his sword drawn. He hit the hilt against the back of her head. She crumpled on the ground, dropping the book in her hand. 

It was _so_ simple. 

I used my foot to turn her onto her so we could see her face. 

No magickal energies. Nothing special. 

“She doesn’t look like a replacement to me," Gene said, "They haven’t even declared her lord yet. I don’t have any idea why Vylad is hanging around here, let alone watching _her.”_

“Hmph.” I smiled. “I don’t think it’s _her_ he’s interested in." I mean, why would he be? There was nothing unique about her. _"I’m telling you,_ Vylad has a history with this place, before _and after_ he joined us. I wouldn’t put it past him if he’s just here to relive that glory. He’s one quiet guy.” 

“True.” Gene picked up the book the woman was reading. Just an ordinary book that was previously in the hands of an ordinary girl. “Still, she’s causing trouble. As the village moves on, with or without a new lord, they’re going to start recovering— the _exact opposite_ of what we want. It defeats the whole purpose of killing Malik. From what I’ve heard, Garroth still remembers some things about the lord and his daughter, and it’s only a matter of time before everyone else remembers, too. And we don’t have the power and strength to wipe their memories again.” 

“I say leave her. Like you said, they’re gonna move on _with or without_ a leader. She may even momentarily distract them. They'll move on with _her_ and forget about the new lord—"

"That's not really what—" 

I shot him a glare and continued. _"Besides—_ if she’s managed to avoid the king’s radar for this long, I’m interested to see how this plays out.”

“Fine.” He opened the book and skimmed through the pages. “This is Malik’s journal. Most of the pages are ripped out. A lot of them, actually." He slammed it closed. "But this could be useful if we take it and dangerous if we leave it.”

I rolled my eyes. _“Then take it,_ and let’s get out of here before she comes to.”

—

_{aaaaand here's the next page of the journal entry}_

I’m not sure _why_ I blacked out, but I woke up with my head hurting a lot. Did someone hit me over the head with something? It made no sense. It was unsettling. 

The _other_ unsettling thing was that the journal I was reading was gone. I looked around for a bit, but I couldn’t find it anywhere. 

It was already really late in the day. The sun was setting. I felt dizzy and tired. I decided to head home. 

As I approached the village, I saw Zenix on post. 

“M’lady!” 

“Hey, Zenix.” 

“Are you okay? I was worried, because Garroth told me you went to the late lord’s house, but you were gone for such a long time, and I got worried—” 

“Zenix,” I said, stopping him with a half-smile. He stared at me, then gave a nervous smile himself, clearly embarrassed. “Hey Zenix, _it’s okay._ You seem tired and stressed out. Go get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

He nodded. “Yes, m’lor-LADY! MY LADY!” 

I gave a little laugh and walked home. 

I couldn’t get the image out of my head. It must have been awful. And to think they had a child? Who would burn down a house knowing there was a baby? 

Is that the fate that awaits me if I become lord?

I ran into Garroth on my way to the library. 

"Ah," he called to me, "Lady Aphmau." 

"Oh hey, Garroth." 

“So, what did you see at the house?” 

I sighed. “It was pretty devastating. Did you know the old lord?” 

“I did. Well,” he looked around, “this is strange to say, but I definitely knew the lord, but I don’t quite remember him.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m not sure. It’s... strange. All I can really remember is that he had a wife, a teenage daughter, and a baby, and he was not the most responsible lord, and that he and his family died in a fire. Well, most of his family did. His daughter simply disappeared a week after. But that is much more than most remember. I’ve asked around, and some only say that the lord was cruel, and then he disappeared. No memory or mention of his family.” 

“Wow, that’s weird. They don’t remember at all?” 

He shook his head. “I was discussing this with Zenix, and he said we should forget about it and push forward. He’s actually pretty warmed up to the idea of you assuming the position of lord, and we proceed as normal.” 

“Oh.” 

“But, of course, that’s your decision, and no pressure, but having a lord would help the image of the village—anyway, what exactly did you see? Why did you take so long?” 

“Uh, well, I looked around the house and I actually found Malik’s journal.” 

“Wow.” Garroth blew a raspberry. _“That_ is a name I haven’t heard in a long time. We found the journal when investigating the house after the incident, but, _hah,_ I didn’t have the courage to touch it. He was quite the avid writer.” 

“Hah. Yeah. It was pretty weird though. There were a lot of pages ripped and crossed out. But the weirdest thing was... I think someone hit me over the head?” 

“... What?” 

“Yeah. I thought it was weird, too. Because I passed out, and woke up with my head hurting and the journal gone.” 

I left out the contents of the journal. It felt personal. Private. And I was feeling a bit guilty for reading it. 

“Were they bandits? Did they—” 

“They didn’t take anything from me."

 _Tsk,_ though it isn’t like I exactly own anything valuable. They wouldn’t have much to rob.

Garroth said, “But even if they didn’t do anything to you, that’s still concerning. And why would they knock you out and leave you there? If they’re camping nearby, they’re just exposing themselves. I’ll have Zenix scout the area tomorrow. But... you understand my concern for you becoming lord?” 

I nodded. “And to think someone did that, knowing they had a baby...”

Garroth sighed. “Yes, it is tragic. Though, actually, as far as our investigation shows... it was a complete accident.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Well, at the time it happened, we wrote it off as an accident, suspecting someone might have left a fire lit overnight and it caught fire to something else. Maybe a lantern fell and broke open, I don't know. Ours was even one of _the first_ villages to lose their lord. But, as more lords began disappearing, I suspected something different. I’m hesitant to label it as an assassination, though, because I don’t want to worry anyone. But far too many lords have been dying for this to be a coincidence... I digress. But, again, the decision is yours. And you are obligated by no means to even stay in this village. But, if you want to help us, becoming lord would greatly benefit the village as a whole.”

I tilted my head slightly. “How do people even become a lord in the first place?” 

“It’s usually by bloodline. **(1)** Most of the lords, especially those of the larger towns, are rumored to be descendants of the **(2)** Divine.” 

“Ah, okay." Emmalyn talked my ear off about them. I half-listened: it sounded interesting enough, but I honestly didn't have the mental energy to comprehend any of it. "Was Malik a descendant?” 

“I honestly don’t know. He might’ve been. People these days usually keep that information to themselves, though. But, yes, the title of lord is usually inherited. Very few villages and towns elect their lord, though they usually do when the lord dies and there are no heirs appointed, much like in our situation. But, if you took the position, all we would need to do is send formal letters to the villages just so they are aware of the situation. You wouldn’t even need a ceremony, since so many people already think you’re lord. It'd be easy. We’d just need your word.” 

I nodded and gave a pursed smile. “I’ll sleep on it.” 

“Oh, yes! Of course. Didn’t even realize how _dark_ it was—and, again, absolutely no pressure. And if you decide that you don’t want to be lord, the offer will still stand until... well, until we get a new lord.” 

I laughed a bit. “Yeah. Right. Alright, see you tomorrow!” 

“Good evening, m’lady.” 

With that, he gave a curt nod, turned on his heel, and walked to the guard tower. 

I went home, where Emmalyn was sitting at her desk, drinking tea, reading a book. No surprises there.  
As I opened the door, she simply glanced over her book, rolled her eyes, then went back to reading. 

“You’re back late.” 

“I had something to do.” 

“Fine, fine. Don’t be too loud, I’m reading.” 

I rolled my eyes. She was _so_ affectionate. 

I returned to my room and wrote this entry. 

Oof, I've written so much today. 

_{Again, my guy, I feel u}_

I’m not necessarily opposed to _being_ lord. It would—honestly—be fun. But I don’t know if I want the official titles and responsibilities. And if lords are being targeted, then giving me a title would only draw more attention. But maybe the attention is what we need if this village is going to become anything better. 

Guess we’ll see what happens next. See you tomorrow,  
-Aphmau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** Ha! I was right!
> 
>  **(2)** Ugh, _the Divine._
> 
> If y’all don’t know, they’re worshiped like gods. Irene was one of them, and she’s the one mainly worshiped ‘round these parts. (I sounded like a cowboy there, didn’t I. Eh). They all had magikcal powers, or so the stories say, and they fought some important battles. They definitely existed—people just argue whether they deserve to be worshipped or not. My aunts don't shut up about Irene. They are _obsessed_ with her.
> 
> btw this felt... weird? I'm looking at a journal entry of a person looking at a journal entry. 
> 
> INCEPTION


	9. Entry 5~Fri, Nov 27

So a week ago I stopped by the plaza, and—to my surprise—there was a new merchant. (Guess we cleaned up the marketplace just in time.) He and Garroth were talking, and I decided to approach him. They both turned to me when they noticed me. 

“M’lady Aphmau,” Garroth said, “This is Paul, from the village of Bright Port.” 

I smiled at the merchant and nodded. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure is all mine! It’s especially a pleasure to be in such a nice and quiet village, and to be in the company of such lovely women.” 

I smiled. He seemed happy, jovial, and carefree. “Hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me. We’re happy to accommodate anything you need.” 

“My, _my._ Are you the lord here? You certainly have that aura of leadership—” 

“Ah! No, no, no, no.” I spoke quickly, eager to dismiss his assumption. “I just live locally. I don’t—I’m not—”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, miss. I know what’s been happening to the lord’s round these parts. Thank Irene our lord is still with us. When’d you lose yours?” 

“Two months ago, now.”

“Well, I extend my condolences to everyone living here. Anyway.” He clapped his hands. “Enough chit chat. Nice to meet you Garroth,” he nodded to me, “M'lady. But I’ve got to get to selling. So unless you’re buying something, it’s been a pleasure.”

I nodded and smiled. “You too, sir.”

“M’lady Aphmau,” Garroth said, “would you follow me?”

We went aside as someone else walked up to Paul’s stand.

“It was wise of you, m’lady, to be considerate and friendly to Paul. Clearly, he is a fairly new merchant, because all the experienced ones aren’t particularly interested in investing in our small village, but if he does well here he could promote us to the local villages.”

I smiled. “That’s fantastic!”

For the next week, Paul’s stand was the hotspot of the town. I checked out his stand, and he had oranges, strawberries, and rice, along with other seeds and dry crops—stuff that we definitely don’t grow out here. Funnily enough, people are pulling money out of Irene-knows-where just to get some of the things.

Also Brendan made an interesting joke.

He, Donna, and I were talking in the plaza. “Y’know,” he said, signing as he spoke, "I think _I_ should be the one being thanked for the recent prosperity.”

Donna snorted. “Why is that?”

“Cause the only way you can get here from Bright Port is by boat, and my dad’s the one who built the docks, and Paul _probably_ used the dock, and we would be thanking my dad right now, but he’s not around anymore, so— _by association—_ you all should be thanking _me.”_

He spoke in such a ridiculous voice, and I couldn’t help but smile as I raised my eyebrows. “Is that so?”

“Yup!”

“Oh, _hush,_ Brendan," Donna said, “I’ll give you credit for the docks when you can take care of the rat problem that the guard tower is having.”

“Hey, _HEY! That_ is _not_ fair—rats are—fast, and gross. I am _not_ touching them.”

We laughed. The conversation went on, but that was the only interesting parts.

Ooh, also! Brendan mentioned his sister was coming. Due to circumstances that he didn’t explain, she’s looking for a new home for her and her animals to settle down in.

Donna narrowed her eyes. “What kind of animals?”

“Heh, heh, heh, I—really don’t know. She’s had all kinds of stuff, uh—HEY! DONNA! THAT'S A NICE AXE!” He sped-walked over to her stand and picked up an axe.

Donna ran over. "BRENDEN, STOP!"  
I knew she didn't like people touching her things without asking.  
And Brenden knew this.

She slapped his hand and ranted at him a bit about touching without asking, but then they started talking about the axe. 

Also, Vischer! He was really enjoyable to talk to. He was the sailor who apparently brought Paul here. He told me a sweet story about how much he loved his wife and son, and he was honestly so nice. He’s sleeping in his ship while Paul is staying in a spare house here in the village.

Weirdly enough, Zenix has been a little suspicious of Vischer. Zenix says that he doesn’t trust new people easily. Something about how he was raised (which I can completely respect and understand) but he’s _especially_ suspicious of Visher and _not_ Paul—for some reason.

Now, it’s been quite a while since I wrote a new entry, and that is because _(bah bum bah!)_ I’ve been working non-stop to build a house for myself!

I asked some of the carpenters to help me clear out the trees that were on the Big-ass Hill, and I used that wood (along with the extra planks in the farm) to build my house right on the top of the hill. I decided to build a house for _myself_ because the house I used to live in felt a little _crowded_ for _SOME REASON (Looking at you, Emmalyn.)_ Now, it’s not too fancy _yet._ It’s just enough so I can have some space and time for myself.

Although—it has come to my attention that underneath and in the Big-ass Hill, there is a Big-ass Cave. I’m thinking: I dig a hole into the ground of a corner of my house, and then I get a simple staircase or something (hell, it could be a ladder) and then in the cave, I could get some lighting, some couches, and I can have cocktails parties or something down there! It’d be fun and fresh, but I’m still deciding. Point is, my _actual_ house is not _completely_ finished, but I have a nice base, and it's enough to _literally_ put a roof over my head, and I’ve moved my few things from the library to my new house (much to the pleasure of Emmalyn), including a bed, table, and dresser for my few belongings, and I’m doing great, _thank you for asking._

 _Also,_ I actually took the night stand from the old lord’s house, where he used to keep his journal. I’m actually using it now to write this entry with a new chair I got from Brenden. I thought it’d be a nice respect to pay, y’know, keep the history of this village ~alive.~

 _Speaking_ of which, it kinda dawned on me—I have no idea what this village is called. I keep hearing about how _Visher and Paul are from Bright Port_ and _Emmalyn got a new order of books from Meteli,_ but what is _this_ village called?! I feel too embarrassed to ask, but I won't be surprised if nobody knew.

Eh, maybe I’ll give it a name myself.

I can’t say that much else has been happening.

It’s late, I’m going to bed, I’ll keep you posted.  
-Aphmau


	10. Sasha (F) November 27th

“Well,” I looked out over the town and at that girl’s house on the hill, “it’s official. She’s living here.” 

“No matter,” Gene replied, a lit torch held high in his hand, “We aren’t concerned about _her_ anymore. It’s time to make the **traitor’s** precious village _suffer.”_

We were masked by the darkness of night. No one could stop us. Not even Vylad. 

We jumped down from the tree we were in, careful to not make a sound, and Gene careful to not let the torch touch anything. 

We wouldn't want the forest burning. _No,_ we're saving the fire for something that's actually gonna make a difference. 

We approached the ship, covered by the trees.  
No one was there, not one guard was on patrol. 

_It was too easy._

I watched Gene climb aboard. He peeked in the window of the sleeping quarters. 

"He's passed out," Gene called, not taking his eyes off the window. 

"Then let's get this over with!" I called back. 

Gene rolled his eyes. 

Then dropped the torch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i feel like i witnessed a murder. like i need to tell someone lmao


	11. Entry 6~Sat, Nov 28

Now that I’m living at such a high point, I can see virtually the entire village, and I have a nice look at the dock.

A dock that—when I looked out my window this morning—was looking _very_ wrong.

Naturally worried, I got dressed quickly and ran down the hill awkwardly (You've ever run down a really steep hill? It's such a weird feeling—like you're center of gravity is freaking out, and you're freaking out because you're scared you'll tumble down the hill, but leaning backwards makes you feel so weird, like you're defying the natural order of things and the circle of life—yeah, I need to get a staircase or something) right to the docks.

Zenix and Paul were there already. I realized the front-edge of the dock was blackened and fraying and splitting away from the rest of it.

_Was it burned?_

Visher’s ship was nowhere to be seen. Our single, small ship was okay, but _where was Visher’s?_

Zenix turned to face me as I approached, and Paul walked off to the side.

“Lady Aphmau! Um—”

“What happened here?”

“Well, uh—there’s no way to put this lightly—Visher’s ship was burned, and he died in it.”

“What?!”

“Garroth is gonna give you the full report, but—no one else knows about this except for Garroth, Paul, and myself. To be frank, we’d like to keep it that way.”

“Fine—” I’ll take my questions up with Garroth— “what are you going to be doing?”

“I’m gonna clean up and do some scouting in the area, see if I can find the people who did this. I have an idea, but, for now, go see Garroth.”

“Alright. But—” I looked over his shoulder to look at Paul— “how’s he holding up?”

“Not well. I wouldn’t talk to him too much. Then again, I’m not too good at talking to people about... feelings... _yeah,_ just go see Garroth.”

 _“Okay,_ okay.”

I walked over to Paul. “Hey, how you holding up?”

He shook his head, staring off at the docks. “Th-this is horrible... absolutely HORRIBLE! I don’t even—I was—” He clearly needed to talk, so I let him have it. “Visher was my best friend, he went out of his way to help me get out here to sell food for my family. Now this—I just—please let me be. I just need time.”

I nodded. “Okay. We’re here to help for anything you need.”

I went up and around the hill to get to the main village. I went up the guard tower. Garroth was already looking out on the balcony. He must’ve heard me climb up, and he spoke without facing me.

“Lady Aphmau. It is with a heavy heart that I regret to inform you that, on patrol this morning, we discovered something happened overnight, causing the burning of Visher’s ship, resulting in his death.”

“Yeah—I realized—it’s horrible. What happened?!”

“We went a bit into the water and found the burnt and ruined remains of Visher’s ship. We’re going to have someone from Bright Port come to get the body; I’ve already sent a letter. We don’t suspect foul play, because Visher was so well liked here, but he _is_ a traveler and may have enemies elsewhere—but they still wouldn’t track him all the way out here. Even still, this occurs under suspicious circumstances: why would Visher have an unchecked fire lit on his ship while he slept?”

I shook my head. “I... I don’t know—no one has seen anything?”

“Not at all. Zenix is seeing if he can find anyone camping nearby. Perhaps it was even the person who knocked you out. But we don’t have anyone patrolling at night right now. We aren’t necessarily under attack, and it would be unreasonable.”

“No, no, it’s okay, I get it.”

“That being said, I would like to keep this information between Zenix, Paul, you, and myself.”

I shook my head. _“Why_ is _that?_ People should know what’s happening. They should be alert if this happens again”

“As much as I agree with that statement, it would be unwise. This is a _massive_ issue, something a small village like ours can’t afford to get involved in. Yes, Visher was a wonderful man, I’m sure. We will honor him where he fell, but we _never_ expected something like this to happen to the docks. Besides... no one ever uses them. I wouldn’t be surprised if people forgot we had a dock. But, this does leave a matter for us to deal with. Do you know how to man a boat?”

I’ll tell you, this _isn’t_ what I was expecting.

“Uh, yeah?” I answered.

“We need to get Paul home, along with the news of Visher’s passing. I’m aware he has a wife and child, and something like this... we can’t give them this news in something as impersonal as a letter.”

“So—you want me to sail Paul home?”

“I ask you to, yes, but this is by no means your obligation. It’s just... if there are people lurking about causing tragedies like this, I wouldn’t want to leave the village without a guard, and you’re one of the few people I can trust will keep their word. I’ll give you some time to make your decision, but I would appreciate an answer by the end of the day. Paul still has some things to sell, and he doesn't want to leave until tomorrow morning.”

I nodded. “Okay. I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Thank you, m’lady.”

I had something to do.

I went to Brendan’s house and knocked on the door.

He opened. “Oh! Lord Aphmau, uh—good morning!”

I smiled. “I’m not lord quite yet.”

“Oh, yeah—right!” He hit his forehead. “Sorry about that.”

He was so happy and carefree. I was tempted to not tell him.

But I knew I had to.

“Brendan.”

“Yeah?”

“You said your dad built the docks?”

“Oh—yeah, what about it?”

“Well, something happened to them. I think they caught fire, and they’re mostly destroyed.”

I left out Visher. It was enough to tell him what happened to the dock.

“What?! That’s horrible!”

“It is. So, I was wondering—do you _want_ to rebuild them?”

“Oh! Of course—yeah—YES!” He began muttering, _“Donna’ll believe me when I take care of the rat problem—_ WELL I’LL SHOW HER!”

I laughed a bit as he turned around.

“Wait,” he turned back to face me again, “right now?”

“Just whenever you get a chance. It’s up to you.”

“Oh, okay, good. ‘Cause I need to stop by the market. Donna had an axe for me that I’m gonna get—thanks for telling me, Aph.”

“No problem. Actually, I’m gonna follow you. I gotta get some breakfast.”

“Sure!” He closed the door and dramatically sweeped his hand. “After you, m’lady.”

We laughed and headed to the plaza. I felt glad for telling him. He deserved to know. Even if he was joking yesterday, I could tell he had a close personal connection to the docks.

And, like déjà vu, I waltz into the plaza to see someone new.

“Oh no,” Brendan muttered.

The girl had bright red hair (It almost looked orange) that she had pulled back. She stood at a stand with a huge crate next to it.

“Brendan!” She exclaimed upon seeing us. She ran from around her stand and squished him in—what I imagined was—a bone crushing hug.

 _“Yeah—uh—"_ Brendan sounded like he could barely breathe— _"Could you let go now?”_

After a few more seconds, she let go. “Brendan! Oh, it’s so good to see you!” She was happy and cheery and beaming.

 _“It’s-not-good-to-be-crushed-to-death,”_ he muttered quickly.

“What was that?” She put her hands on her hips.

“NOTHING! Nothing—uh, Kiki, this is Aphmau.”

She turned to me. I waved a bit awkwardly.

“Oh hi!” She said and gave me a hug. She didn’t crush my spine—thankfully—though it was tight and full of love (yes it’s cheesy but there’s no other way to explain it.)

“Aphmau,” she said as she pulled pack, “would you be _so kind_ as to follow me to my stand and be my first customer?”

I shrugged. “Oh—uh—sure.”

 _“Oh, great,”_ Brendan mumbled, _“here we go again.”_

“Did you SAY SOMETHING, BRENDAN!” Kiki gave him a sharp glare.

“NOPE! NOT AT ALL—HEY, DONNA!”

Brendan turned and waved in Donna's direction. She looked up from the sword she was cleaning. “What?” she said, looking annoyed. 

“My axe! Do you have my axe?”

“What? Oh! Real quick—” She ducked under her stand and went through her things. 

“Well,” Brendan spoke quickly to Kiki and I, “as you can see I am _completely_ preoccupied with some prior matters I need to attend to. Aphmau, do not give into the adorable temptations of my sister. Kiki, _please-don’t-burn-down-this-village-too—kay?_ BYE!” And he ran over to Donna's stand.

I couldn’t help laughing. “What was that about?”

“Uh— _let’s-not-talk-about-that!”_ Kiki grabbed my hand and pulled me to her stand.

“Now–” She stood behind the closed, wooden crate, speaking slowly and dramatically— “what I’m about to show you has been seen by _no other soul_ in this whole town. Are you willing to discover what treasures lie beyond this simple wooden barrier?”

I heard scratching (and squeaking?) coming from in the crate.

I shrugged. “Sure, what the hell.”

“BEHOLD!” She lifted the lid dramatically. “LADIES AND—Aphmau—I present to you, my _latest_ business: _Kiki’s Happy Hamster Party!”_

I looked inside. Sure enough, about a dozen hamsters were in there, crawling and running around. They had some hay at the bottom to eat, and they seemed to be happily munching and hiding in it.

“Aww,” I said, “they’re so cute!”

“Ke ke ke!” She giggled. “I breed animals, and I started this business to give away free hamsters—and free smiles—after I heard about what happened to the lord and the village here. You want one?!”

“Uh, Kiki,” I heard Brenden say behind me. He was now holding an axe. “You know what happened _last time_ you started a business where you gave away animals?”

“Uh, well, yes—BUT THIS TIME WILL BE DIFFERENT! I’ve learned from my mistakes, I’ll make sure _nothing_ catches fire and there are _no_ casualties!”

“Wait, What?!” I said, “You actually burned down a village—Brendan wasn’t joking?”

“Uh, _that’s-besides-the-point!”_ Kiki said hurriedly. _“These..._ are just hamsters.”

“LAST TIME IT WAS SQUIRRELS. THEY’RE PRACTICALLY THE SAME THING!”

“Wow.” Kiki put her hands on her hips again. “That’s mean to compare them just because they’re _ro-dents._ Anywaaay—” she turned back to me— “want a free ham—”

“NO!” Brendan pulled her, like he was about to hug her, but instead covered her mouth. “I will NOT let you _lure in_ INNOCENT BYSTANDERS into your _DEADY_ ADORABLE ANIMAL BUSINESS! I will NOT let another village BURN from a SQUIRREL PARTY!”

I laughed. “I believe they’re _hamsters.”_

“Same—difference!”

“Gah!” Kiki broke away from his grasp. They began arguing and yelling over each other.

I decided to step away. I know not to get involved in family affairs.

I went to Donna’s stand. “Hey!” 

“Oh, hey!” She was cleaning another sword. “I’d hug you, but I’m covered in dirt right now.” She laughed.

She wasn’t wrong. There was dirt on her face, her clothes, her hands, and probably in her hair. (though you couldn't really tell—her hair is this light brown and it hides the dirt well, haha.)

I smiled. “It’s fine! Got anything new?”

She showed me this really nice white sword and a new axe model.

“Brendan liked this model, so I made him one.”

“It looks nice—it all looks great!"

"Aww, thanks." 

I smiled. "I might even get a sword from you soon, the one I have is kinda falling apart.”

It was true. The sword I used to have that I traveled with was a bit bent and battered. It worked, but it wouldn’t for much longer.

She nodded. “Oh, yeah, let me know, and I’ll make something for you.”

“Thanks! I’m gonna get something to eat, I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

“Oh, okay! Have a great day!”

“You too!”

So I _finally_ got some breakfast, and I am in my home eating it as I write this.

I think I _am_ gonna take Paul to Bright Port. I’m hardly doing anything other than working on my house, and Paul deserves some help after what happened. Plus, it'll be a nice chance to see another village.

I’m gonna pack up a few things right now—just a bag with an extra dress, some snacks, water, and some currency. I may make a quick run to the marketplace. Then again, it isn’t a long trip. From what I hear, Bright Port isn’t too far. As long as I leave at sunrise, I should get there and come back with still hours of daylight left.

I’ll tell you what happens next.

-Aphmau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT SOMEONE _ACTUALLY_ DIED??? THINGS ARE HAPPENING??? THOSE EMO POSERS WEREN'T FULL OF SHIT??? WTF?????


	12. Vylad (M) November 28th

And _this_ is what I get for taking a day off. 

So, torch in hand, I went your house and kneeled next by your old bed. I pulled up a floorboard and saw a black chasm. 

I kept pulling up floorboards and saw a staircase descending into darkness. 

I went down quickly. I didn’t have much time before the torch went out. 

I faced a locked door and pulled out the key. It didn’t work the first time. A jolt of fear and worry shot through my stomach. _What if I had the wrong key?_

But I tried it again. I pushed the key in a little more and felt a faint _click!_ I turned the key and pushed my shoulder onto the door, forcing it open. 

I stumbled into a small, plain room. Stone walls, a small desk—not much else. 

I put the letter on top of the desk and left the room. 

Once I was out of the house, I headed to the dock. I saw the small boat Aphmau was planning to use tomorrow. 

I closed my eyes. I still don't really know how I do it—but I imagined Aphmau, fast asleep in her house. I imagined her consciousness joining with mine. I let her see what I saw. 

I opened my eyes. 

_Okay, I did it right,_ I had thought. 

I boarded the boat, went to the steering wheel, and placed the key on the floor right underneath it.

I closed my eyes again, pushing Aphmau back to where she was in her house. 

I opened my eyes again. 

_Alright, it’s done._

_Your move, Gene._


	13. Entry 7~Sun, Nov 29

Aight, more weird shit just went down. 

So last night, I told Garroth I would help. He thanked me. So did Paul. 

When I went to bed last night, I had a dream. But it's hard to say it was a dream—it was so _vivid._ Like, you know when you wake up from a dream and say, _Oh, all of that wasn't real. It was a dream. Lit._ But I didn't get that feeling. It felt like I was actually _there_ and doing the things I was doing. 

I was facing the ship—the glorious, one-and-only ship this village has—and I put a key on the floor right next to the steering wheel. 

Naturally, when I woke up this morning, the first thing I did was go to check the boat. 

I saw Brendan lying in the sand on the beach next to a complete, finished, and new-looking dock. 

“Brendan!” I said, causing him to abruptly wake up and jump to his feet. “Did you spend the entire night doing this?” 

“I—uh—no—yes.” 

I sighed. “It’s a simple yes-or-no question. I won’t be mad.” 

“Then _YES!_ It started as an excuse to get away from Kiki, but then I got sucked into it, and I didn’t want to stop, and I finished, but it was dark, and I didn’t want to head home, so I just… fell asleep—DON’T TELL KIKI, SHE’LL KILL ME!”  


I laughed. “Your secret's safe with me—but get home! Get some rest! You deserve it after doing all this work.”

“Yeah… thanks.”

He rubbed his clearly-tired eyes and trudged back home. It was a little painful to watch.

The boat was already docked, ready to board. Garroth or Brenden probably did that. I went onto the ship—just like I did in the dream—and up to the steering wheel.

In the dream, I put the key _down_ on the floor. But here, I saw it and picked it up. 

_Wonder what it unlocks._

I shoved it into my pocket for later. It would have to wait. 

The boat itself was actually kinda nice. There was a small room with a bed and a drawer to leave things in.

I went back into town to find Paul. He was at his booth, picking stuff off his stand and putting it into a box. 

“Sorry, m’lady,” he said, “packing up my last few things.” 

“Not a problem. Take your time.” 

“Thank you.” 

After about a minute, he got his last few things together, and we headed down to the beach. 

Garroth was at the dock. “Good morning to you two.” 

I nodded. “Morning.” 

“I just wanted to see you off, make sure everything is okay.” 

“We’re good Garroth, but thanks. Oh, actually—” I pulled the key out of my pocket— “this yours? I found it on the boat.”

He took it from me, looked it over, and handed it back shaking his head. “I can’t say I recognize it. Hold on to it for now. If I need a key for something, I know where to find you.” 

I smiled. “See you tonight.” 

“Safe travels.” 

He kinda just stood on the beach as we boarded the ship. 

“If you would excuse me,” Paul said, “I’ll be in the room." He actually cracked a smile, the first one of his I'd seen all morning. "Never been one for sea travel, and I expect my lack of knowledge would provide more of a burden than a blessing.” 

I smiled. “It’s okay. Get some rest.” 

And we set sail. 

It was really nice. I’ve always loved the sea. Something about the fresh wind on your face and in your hair… it’s calming. Relaxing. 

After a few minutes, Paul emerged from the quarters and sat near the helm. Probably enjoying the fresh air. 

He began making small talk. 

“Y’know, Visher has a wife and son. Loved them to bits. I don’t know how I’m gonna tell them the news.” 

I made a decision right there and then. “Hey, it’s okay. I can tell them for you.” 

He looked back at me. “Really?” 

“Yeah. It’s the least I can do. I feel awful about what happened.” 

“Thank you so much. You know, it isn’t your fault, and you’re already doing so much for me, but… Thank you Lady Aphmau.” 

“It’s my pleasure to help others.” 

He nodded and headed back down.

The trip didn’t take long. Maybe a few hours. 

We got to a dock with a few ships around it. I parked the ship, and there was a teenage boy who helped me tie it up. 

“Sorry, kid,” I said, “I’d tip ya, but I don’t have any coins on me right now.” 

“It’s fine, m’lady. Welcome to Bright Port.” 

I smiled. “Thanks.” 

The dock had a small platform for people to mingle, and there was a set of stairs that led up the hill.  
Paul and I headed up those stairs. 

“I’ll show you where his house is, and you can take it from there.” 

I nodded. My stomach was twisting.   
I still felt bad about what happened, and I was afraid of what _would_ happen. 

He led me around the town. It was apparent Bright Port had _much_ more people than our village. 

He pointed at a house. “You’ll find Merida in there. Merida Seth. She’s blonde.” 

I nodded. “Thanks.” 

“No, thank you, Lady Aphmau. I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you for the merchants here. I can tell your village needs the help, and you quite frankly deserve it.” 

I smiled. “Thank you. Take care.” 

“You too.”

As he headed off, I took a deep breath. 

“Ooh-kay,” I said to myself, “Here we go.” 

I knocked on the door. A woman with—sure enough—blonde hair answered it. 

“Oh, hello,” She said, “Can I help you?” 

“Are you Merida Seth? Visher’s wife?” 

“Yes. Visher isn’t in town right now—” 

“No, I know that. It’s just…” ugh, this was hard. “Your husband… he passed away.” 

She took a step back. “Wha—WHAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!” 

“He was in his ship and it caught fire in the middle of the night. I—” 

“AND YOU DON’T HAVE ANY GUARDS ON NIGHT WATCH?” 

“Not at the moment. We’re an awfully small village—” 

“SO YOU DON’T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED, WHO DID IT?!” 

“We’re still figuring that out, but—” 

“WHEN YOU FIND WHO DID THIS, YOU MAKE THEM PAY. I—” she took a deep, shaky breath, “I… I need a moment alone, please. Please, just—go.” 

I nodded, feeling awful. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

She closed the door on me without responding. 

I wanted to explore, but it was getting kind of late. I decided to head right home. 

I’m writing this on the boat ride back. 

I still feel awful, almost sick. I barely knew Visher, and the way we delivered the news was kinda insincere. I suppose there was no other way to do it, but I still feel awful. 

I should be home in a couple hours, and I’m heading straight to bed. 

I’ll write again tomorrow,  
-Aph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, this was uncomfy to write. I feel so bad for this lady. rip visher


	14. Vylad (M) October 16th

_{Okay, this was a hell of a while ago. Like, I think this entry is the same day of Vylad's first letter and Aphmau's first entry.}_

__

I had some free time to do it on Friday. I don’t know when you’ll read this, and I know 'Friday' doesn’t mean anything to you anymore, but I did it on Friday. It was the only chance I had. 

__

****

__

I had asked Geneto drop me off in O’khasis and meet me at sundown. He reluctantly agreed—he did owe me, after all. 

__

I wandered into the Sacred Forest. I just kinda walked around, but I didn’t see anything except for endless trees. I even got to a point where I saw the same trees over and over again—like I was walking in circles. 

__

****

__

I gave up after five minutes. It wasn’t worth it, I was gonna come back and ask you for more specific instructions.  
I tried to walk out of the forest and found a different group of trees than the ones I was previously looping through, but it was no use. I couldn’t leave. I was too deep in, I supposed. Maybe if I went back to where I was, I could retrace my steps. 

__

****

__

And I found it. A cottage. 

__

****

__

I planned to knock on the door, but the moment I got close to the house, I was surrounded by a bunch of tree things. 

__

****

__

_Familiars._

__

****

__

“Um,” I had said, “does any—uh— _people_ live here? I’m here to speak to—”

__

****

__

****

__

“And what would _you_ be doing here? In _my_ forest?” 

__

****

__

****

__

She came striding over to me. She looked so _mean_ at first. And old, but with surprising mobility. Of course, I wouldn't say that out loud to her. 

__

****

__

“All due respect, I—um—” she had a piercing, disapproving gaze. It felt like she was staring in my soul. I didn’t anticipate her being so much older. When you called her a ‘friend,’ I assumed she was our age or something. 

__

****

__

I pushed the thought out of my mind, though. If she’s anything like you, I figured, she’ll be able to tell if I’m afraid. I couldn't show that, I needed to be confident. 

__

****

__

I cleared my throat and stood a little straighter than before, staring right back at her. I had previously prepared a note with your instructions, so here I reached into my pocket and handed it to her. “This is for you, I believe.” 

__

****

__

She took it, rather forcefully, and began to read. Her hard, judging expression melted away. When—I imagine—she was finished, she looked up at me. “The darkest hour, you say?” 

__

****

__

“Yes, m’lady.” 

__

****

__

She paused, thinking for a moment. “Hmph, fine. Familiars!” She spoke to them. “Heal!” She turned back to me as they took steps back and blended back into the forest. “Please follow me inside. We have much to discuss.” 

__

****

__

I kinda awkwardly followed her in. _What’s going on?_

__

****

__

It was cozy with a lot of earth and nature details. She stood behind a small counter, and there was a table. 

__

****

__

I didn’t know what to say. I just stood there. So absolutely casual. 

__

****

__

“So, what _exactly_ are you doing in my forest?” She was facing the other way, her back to me, doing—something. I couldn’t see what. 

__

****

__

“I honestly don’t know. Laila just asked this favor of me.”

__

****

__

“And _why,_ pray tell, _isn’t_ Lady Laila here? I thought she would deliver this message herself.” 

__

****

__

“Uh, Laila is rather… _preoccupied_ at the moment.” That was one way to put it. 

__

****

__

“Is she in danger?” 

__

****

__

“Um, not yet.” 

__

****

__

“Would my assistance be of any use to her?” 

__

****

__

“All due respect, but in her situation, I don’t think anyone could help her. Besides—and again, no disrespect—but I have no idea of what you’re capable of. Much less who you are and what I’m doing here.”

__

****

__

“Hmm, I see. So what were Laila’s instructions?” 

__

****

__

“She tells me you were—or rather, _are—”_ I corrected— “a good friend of hers. She told me to go find you in the Sacred Forest, being that you live here. She told me to tell you what I included in the letter: ‘sent with the blessing of Eva,’ ‘I’m Laila’s friend,’ ‘it’s the darkest hour,’ et cetera. Et cetera. I thought it would be smarter to put in written form in case I didn’t have the time or pleasure to explain myself. Anyway—she said you would tell me what to do next, and that this was crucial to her survival and that of the regions, though I think she was exaggerating a bit to be certain I would do this.” 

__

****

__

“Hmm, alright. Young man, please sit and have some tea with me.” She turned around, holding a tray with a teapot and two cups. 

__

****

__

“Oh, okay.” 

__

****

__

I sat, thinking, _wHAT IS GOING ON?!_

__

****

__

I watched her pour two steaming cups, right in front of me. 

__

****

__

She began, “The name you put in the letter—is that your real name?” 

__

****

__

“Yes, m’lady.”

__

****

__

“Hmm. You and your eldest brother haven’t been seen alive in nearly a decade. I can imagine your mother is worried about you.” 

__

****

__

I didn’t say anything. Why did she specify _my mother_ and not _my family?_  
I mean, she was definitely right, but how would she know that? 

__

****

__

A moment of silence passed.

__

****

__

She took a sip and set the cup down. “Not the talkative type, are you?” 

__

****

__

“I rather not say anything then allow the wrong words to fly out of my mouth.” 

__

****

__

“Hmph, smart boy.” She eyed my cup. I was holding its handle but hadn’t yet lifted it to my mouth. “You can drink the tea, you know.” 

__

****

__

“Just wanted to see you take a sip before I did.” 

__

****

__

“Not the trusting type, either.”

__

****

__

“I have my reasons.” 

__

****

__

“Then why did you trust me with your family name?” 

__

****

__

I finally did take a sip—and it was _good._ (Irene, she is _good_ at making tea.) “You’re a friend of Laila. I trust you. Besides, I would like you to trust me. Nothing like sharing a decade-old secret to build a bond.”

__

****

__

“And why are you so certain that I _will_ keep this secret?” 

__

****

__

“Because you’re about to ask a favor of me, and in return, you’re gonna keep my secret if you want it to be done correctly.”  
(See, I’m not stupid. I knew you were thinking about it. You were thinking, ‘Oh my Irene, Vylad is sooo stupid. He’s _so_ dumb for just giving away his name. Well, HA, I had a plan. I knew what I was doing. You’re not the only smart one, _Laila_ )

__

****

__

She raised her eyebrows briefly and cracked a smile. “Yes, _very_ smart boy.”

__

****

__

We sat in silence, taking occasional drinks. 

__

****

__

She cleared her throat. “Anything else you’re going to ask?” 

__

****

__

“I wasn’t going to without an invitation—but may _I_ have _your_ name?” 

__

****

__

“Hyria.” 

__

****

__

I nodded. “Okay.” 

__

****

__

She gave me a strange look. “You’re a lot older than you look.” 

__

****

__

“I’ve been through some… experiences.” Ah, what a way to simplify it. 

__

****

__

“Really.” Another sip. “Care to share?” 

__

****

__

I bit my lip again. 

__

****

__

_Ah, what the hell._

__

****

__

“I’m a Shadow Knight.” 

__

****

__

She arched her eyebrows again and tilted her head slightly down. _“Really._ That’s… you’re…” she lifted her head back up. “You have immortality, I presume?” 

__

****

__

“Yes, m’lady. You’re familiar with the Shadow Realm?” 

__

****

__

She smiled slightly, though it was more sad and wistful than actually happy. _“More_ than _you_ know.” 

__

****

__

She took a final drink and put her cup down. “Follow me, please.” 

__

****

__

We both stood, and I followed her up some stairs.  
I stopped questioning the situation.

__

****

__

She led me into a room, with colorful, bubbling potions over lamp burners and a cauldron over a fireplace. 

__

****

__

“You practice witchcraft.” 

__

****

__

“Very good.” She went over and grabbed a staff that was previously leaning against the wall. It was made of a twisted, gnarled tree branch in the shape of a shepherd's crook, but the actual crook was much wider and more rounded. And the veins of the wood seemed to have a faint, glowing lilac light.

__

She looked right into my eyes. “Take this, and place it somewhere that needs the help of Irene.” She handed me the staff. “Laila was not lying or exaggerating when she said this could determine the survival of the regions. I believe _you,_ more than many others, understand the gravity of the Shadow’s plans and what happens if he succeeds.” 

__

****

__

She reached into a desk and pulled out a shimmering silver chain with a lilac-purple crystal dangling from it—same shade of lilac as the light from the staff I had. (Don’t know if that means anything to you, but hey, I thought it was cool.) “This is a teleportation amulet. You may use it as many times as you’d like, for as long as you’d like, but only in the realm you are currently in— _not_ for inter-dimensional travel. You need only to firmly grasp the stone in your dominant hand and clearly picture the place you want to be. Use it to get to wherever needs Irene’s blessing, then again immediately after placing the staff to return to wherever you should be. Do not interact with anyone, absolutely anyone.” She dropped it in my hand. 

__

****

__

“Thank you, m’lady.” 

__

****

__

I knew exactly where I wanted to go. 

__

****

__

“And using it to transport to a different realm will sacrifice the user and cause extreme pain, discomfort, and disability to anyone else they try to transport with—so _only_ use it for parallel traveling.” 

__

****

__

I nodded. “Yes, m’lady.” 

__

****

__

“Mm hmm.” 

__

****

__

I followed her down the stairs and out the front door. 

__

****

__

“I advise you tell Laila that both of you should avoid visiting this forest anytime soon unless absolutely necessary. These are dangerous times that you all need to navigate through yourselves, and my assistance may prove as more of a burden than a blessing.” 

__

****

__

I nodded. “Yes, m’lady. And thank you. So much.”

__

****

__

“Hmm. Now get going.”

__

****

__

I nodded, closed my eyes, holding the staff in my right hand and the amulet in my left. 

__

****

__

I could see the trees right outside the village, could practically hear the distant commotion right by the marketplace. 

__

****

__

_{Crossed out} I need to go to {Crossed out}_

__

****

__

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was there. In the {Crossed-out} Forest. 

__

****

__

I slipped the amulet in my pocket, Hyria’s words echoing in my mind.

__

****

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Vylad is _sassy._
> 
> So I'm here to assume this is the first part to the first letter. I added the first sentence of that first letter for ~drama~
> 
> Also, all of these are letters to—I'm assuming—Laila, the chick from the other letter.


	15. Entry 8~Mon, Nov 30

So I went straight home and crashed on my bed. I was exhausted from... guilt? I mean, I know it wasn't my fault, and there was nothing I could've done, and there was no _reason,_ I should feel guilty, and that only made me... more guilty. And tired. 

The next morning, I was woken up as Garroth knocked on my door. 

“M’lady!” He said, “Apologies, but I didn’t see you dock last night.” 

“Oh, yeah. It actually got back pretty early and went straight to bed. Sorry.” 

“Oh—oh! No worries. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, yeah.” I rubbed my eyes. I didn’t _really_ sleep _that_ good, but I didn’t tell Garroth that. “Sorry—was there something you needed?” 

“Ah! Yes, um... I received a raven from the head guard of Bright Port, and it carried some disturbing news.” 

“What? What is it?” 

“Apparently, the Lord of Bright Port has gone missing. He hasn't been seen for over a week, and the guard dispatched to find him have not had any success. Yet another Lord who has disappeared.” 

“Oh. That’s… not good.” _{I’m the best at writing serious responses.}_ “But, why are you telling me this? I’m not a lord?”

“But, m’lady, many people in the village consider you as one. Especially Zenix. You’ve been doing so much to help without being asked, and people just... assumed. I’ve asked them to refrain from giving you an official title for the time being. I feel guilty, but, and I've told you this, I _don't_ believe the fire that killed our previous lord was an accident.” 

“I mean, if so many lords _have_ been killed or gone missing, it _can’t_ be a coincidence.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” 

“But… what can we do about it now?” 

“Now, we focus on _your_ safety and attempt to ensure history doesn’t repeat itself. I’ve sent a few messages out, but for the time being please stay in town. We’ll talk more when I know more.” 

I nodded. “Thank you, Garroth.” 

“Have a nice day, m’lady.” 

He turned and headed into town, probably to go on patrol. 

This is so weird and probably sounds so sad for me to write and you to read, but I haven't really—I don't know—I feel like it's been a while since I felt like someone _cared_ about _me._ It feels... nice? Different? Weird?? All of the above???

I closed the door and went to get ready. I hadn’t even changed my clothes from last night, and my hair was a bit of a mess. It's a miracle Garroth didn't say anything. Then again, he was probably too polite to. 

As I slipped off my clothes, I felt something heavy in my pocket. I realized that I still had that key.  
I placed it on a table that I would have to properly put away later. 

Once I had made and finished some breakfast, I headed to the market to visit Donna and Kiki, but Kiki wasn't behind her stand. She was in front of it and talking to this guy, who was holding the reins of his blonde horse right next to him. 

When I approached her, she gave me a quick glance and a smile—then did a double take, with her eyes wide. "Oh! Ethan, this is her—this is Aphmau." She went back behind her stand. 

I smiled at the guy. 

"Lady Aphmau," he began, "I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He offered his hand. 

_(Who's talking shit about me? Who's the snitch?)_

Nevertheless, I gave him my own hand, and he kissed it. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ethan," I replied politely. "How can I help you?" 

"Well, m'lady, I'm a proprietor of the merchant's guild, and I've heard from a resident of Bright Port that this is a village worth investing in." 

(So _Paul's_ the snitch. Were gonna have _words.)_  
(Just kidding, lmao. But Paul _actually_ convinced the _merchant's guild_ that we were worth checking out? That's amazing!) 

Ethan continued. "Now, in all honesty, I'm really just a middle man. I scout out villages, find out what they need, and send a merchant who specializes in those goods. Whether or not they stick around is none of my business—that's between you and them and usually depends on how well their profit is while they're here." 

I nodded. "Yeah, makes sense." 

"Indeed. Are you interested in a certain kind of goods at the moment?" 

I thought for a moment. "Probably food."  
Our crops weren't the best, and (get this) food is kinda essential to life—just a little bit. 

He nodded. "A wise decision. Very well. Just get a nice stand for them, and I'll send word to see if any merchant is interested in this place. They'll probably be here a week from today—depending on where they're coming from, of course." 

"Yeah, okay—sounds great! Thank you so much!" 

"My pleasure." He hopped on his horse. "Kiki, it was wonderful to see you again."

"You too!" she said, "Take care!" 

"To you as well." 

He rode his horse out of the market and towards the south—probably to head back to his own town. 

I went over to Kiki. "So. You know Ethan?" 

"Yes! I met him in Scaleswind. It's the town I used to live in." 

"Ah. I see. He seems nice." 

"He is. By the way, I'm all out of hamsters, so I'm getting a new shipment of animals soon!" 

"Ooh! Sounds great!" 

"It is! I'm gonna need a bigger farm soon, ha! Anyway, nice to see you, Aphmau!" 

"You too!" 

I went to Donna's stand, and we chatted a bit. 

As I headed home, I saw Garroth. 

”Garroth! Hey!”

He turned at the sound of my voice. “M’lady?” 

”Great news:” and I told him about Ethan. 

”That’s… that’s incredible! He’ll be here this weekend?” 

I nodded. 

”Wonderful. I’ll instruct Brenden to do some work to clean up the plaza. And I’ll be sure Dale doesn’t get drunk anytime soon. Or at least as long as I can.” 

I laughed. “Okay. Good luck, and see you around.” 

”I’ll see you later, m’lady.” 

I’m gonna be heading home and working on furnishing the cave under my house. 

See you later,  
-Aph


	16. Entry 9~Sun, Dec 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so long omfg r.i.p. me

This weekend has been… a _lot._

Last Friday we received a dove with a letter from Scaleswind. It was from Ethan and explaining that a merchant from Bright Port named Logan was coming and would be arriving Sunday evening—Which is today. 

Naturally, everyone started freaking out. 

Brendan and I swept and cleaned up the marketplace. People were paying more attention to their farms and trying to make everything look nice. Dale genuinely tried to stay sober. All the guards were on high alert. 

I myself, over the last week, have been working on improving my house, specifically my now new basement. I’ve been furnishing it, and it’s been coming along nicely. The lighting is crap, but I’ll get that later. I have a couch, a table, a drawer to put clothes and things in, and an empty bookshelf. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with it, but Brendan had one like it, and it looked nice and I got it anyway.  
Upstairs, I have my bed, desk, another table, and a bookshelf that doesn’t have a whole lot on it right now. Just some plates and utensils for food. 

And today came. We were waiting on pins and needles. 

This morning, Garroth sent Zenix and Brendan to demolish and clean up the remains of the previous lord’s house. If the merchant was staying, it was best he didn’t see that mess. 

As I was making the rounds around town, making sure everything was in its place, I stopped by the old lord’s house. 

“M’lady!” Zenix called to me. 

“Hey! How’s it coming along?” 

“Well, we found something… odd. It looks like someone has been camping out here.”

“Oh… that is… weird.” Was it the person who knocked me out? 

“Yeah, but who would? What are they trying to do? Garroth's not—Garroth isn't going to like this at all.”

I sighed. “Well, you guys look like you're making great progress." I wasn't lying. They already had all the inner walls knocked down, and there were only three of the exterior walls still standing. "If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come ask me.” 

He nodded. “Thank you, m’lady. Good luck with the merchant.” 

I took a deep breath. “Thanks. See you later.” 

“See you.” He went back to demolishing the house. 

I waved to Brendan, who waved back. 

"Hey, man." 

"Hey, Aph."

"Having fun?" 

"Oh, I'm having _the time of my life."_ He swung his axe and knocked down a couple panels of the wall. 

I genuinely couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic. 

I called back, "Sounds great—I'm headed to the market right now. Do you need anything?" 

"Uh, not right now. We kinda just got started, so maybe check again later or something." 

"Okay. Have fun." 

"I _will."_ and he knocked down another panel. 

Again, couldn't tell if he was joking.

But looking around, there was sure proof that someone—or some people—Were camping here. There was a dead campfire, some bags and backpacks lying around, and a pile of cloth and blankets. Interesting.

At around four o’clock in the afternoon, Garroth went to stand guard at the dock to await Logan’s arrival. Kiki, Donna, and I stayed chatting in the marketplace. 

Donna started talking about this new sword she made, and ran back home to go grab it. 

Then, Garroth came in talking to this blonde guy. I assumed it was Logan. 

Kiki and I immediately quieted down to listen in on the conversation. Ah, female instincts. I don’t even think _we_ understand them. 

“A rather nice village,” Logan said, with a deep, gravely voice, “repairs look new, though.” 

Garroth replied, “Well, that’s because we keep things up to date often.” 

Nice save, Garroth. 

“Uh _huh.”_ Logan didn’t seem to buy it. “Then for that amount of work, there’s not an awful lot of people to appreciate it.” 

“Well… they’re all—” 

“GARROTH!” Brendan came running into the market. 

_Oh no._

“Garroth!” He huffed, clearly tired from running. “We were… while we were…” 

Zenix came running after him. 

I whispered-yelled, “Zenix! Come here!” 

He seemed confused, but saw Logan, and came to stand next to me and Kiki.  
“I tried… to stop him… but he’s so _fast.”_

_“Brendan,”_ Garroth said testily, “this is _Logan,_ the merchant from Bright Port who might be interested in living here.” 

Brendan gave a confused look. “What?” Then, his eyes went wide with recognition. “OH! Pleasure to meet ya!” He held out his hand to shake Logan’s. 

Logan just looked down at it, then up at Brendan, then to Garroth. “Y’know, I’m rather interested in this place. There’s not a lot of competition here—a land I can work into my trade.” 

“Really?!” Garroth asked. He sounded eager, almost excited. 

“Yeah. However, there’s two things I need to be sure of here before I can make my choice.” 

“Name it!” 

“How good is the soil? Can’t make a market without proper crops.”

“Uh, Garroth—” Brendan started. 

Garroth cut him off. “We do have _this one_ patch of land that grows _beautifully._ And I’m sure the rest will be fine.” 

“Huh,” Logan replied, “then to see it then. Next, where’s your lord?” 

“Our—lord?” 

“Yeah. Won’t settle for a hell-hole without someone to blame.” 

_Ugh, why am I such a nice person?_

I walked up to Garroth. “Good evening, Sir Garroth. Is this the merchant interested in Phoenix Drop?” 

“It is.” 

I turned to him and stared him dead in the eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I’m Aphmau, the lord of this village.” I extended my hand; not for him to kiss, but to shake. **(1)**

Logan looked at me, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly. He glanced at my hand, looked back up and me, and shook my hand firmly. 

“Logan. From Bright Port.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” 

I _know_ everyone was staring at me in disbelief. 

I mean, I technically wasn’t lying. By saying those words, I was _making_ myself lord.  
But it was definitely weird. I mean, I don’t even know if I want this position.  


But if it helps the village, then I’m gonna have to. 

“So,” I said, taking a step back from the handshake, “what do you think of the village so far?” 

“Well, _Lord Aphmau._ This village… it’s real crap. There’s no wall—no fortifications on the outside. Overall, this village is one giant mess of—” 

Something behind me caught Logan’s eye. His voice sort of caught off. 

I didn’t want to turn around. That would’ve seemed… flimsy? I just gave him a moment. 

He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and shook his head slightly. He took a deep breath before looking up at me. “Know what? I might just stay here to see how things go.” 

“Really? That’s amazing—I hope you enjoy it here.” 

“Hmph. But the moment I hate it… _again…_ I’m leaving.” 

“Understood, sir.” 

“Hmph.” 

“Zenix,” Garroth called. Zenix ran over. “Please show Logan to a room he can stay in.” 

“Yes sir. This way.” 

Logan followed after him. 

I had a chance to look behind me, and I saw Kiki and Donna chatting with each other. I was kind of confused by whatever Logan saw that literally froze him in his tracks. 

Garroth took a deep breath. “Are you certain you want to do this, m’lady?” 

I turned back to him and nodded. “I know it will help this village, so—yes, I want this.” 

He nodded. "Thank you." 

“Uh, also,” Brendan said, “Zenix and I found something we think you both should _really_ see… especially if Aphmau is… _actually_ the lord now.” 

“Very well,” replied Garroth, “Lead the way.” 

The three of us headed to the old lord’s house. 

Brendan took us to a corner of the house. He kneeled down and pulled up a couple floorboards. 

At first glance, it looked like a bottomless pit. As Brendan pulled up more floorboards, allowing more light into the chasm, it became a small staircase leading into the ground. 

He explained, “There’s a door down there that leads into the cellar. But the door’s locked.” 

“Hmm,” Garroth said, “and there's no other way inside?" 

"Nope." 

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Okay, this may be a long shot, but... wait right here.” 

I ran up the hill—with a bit of difficulty—and then into my house and down the stairs. I pulled open my drawer and pulled out the key. I had put it there when I rearranged the basement. 

I ran back upstairs and back down the hill, then back to the remains of the old lord’s house. 

“Give me two seconds, guys.” 

I went down the stairs, pulled out the key, and shoved it into the keyhole. 

It fit. 

I tried to turn it. It did. 

The door opened rather jerkily, like it hadn’t even been looked at in a while. 

“It opened!” I called. 

“Wonderful!” Garroth called back, “Do you need any assistance?” 

“Um, not really. It’s just a small room with a desk and some paper—give me a sec!” 

I went to the desk and looked at the first paper in the stack. 

Now, I tried to read the first sentences, but I was tired, it was late, and I physically couldn’t process any of the words on that page. I probably read the first paragraph three times, and I can’t remember any of it. 

(I mean, it's not _that_ late—like it probably wasn't even five yet—but it was too late to use brain energy. It was too late to think.)

__

I decided to read it in the morning. I took the stack and went back up. 

__

Zenix was there, and he was talking with Garroth. 

__

“Ah,” Garroth said, “find anything?”

__

I held up the stack. “I’ll take a look at these in the morning. I’m just tired right now. Besides, I have to head back to the marketplace to grab something really quick.” I still hadn’t seen the sword Donna was talking about. 

__

He nodded. “Understandable.” 

__

“And _we_ have some work to finish,” Brendan added. Zenix nodded in agreement. 

__

“Alright,” Garroth said, “Then return to it. I’ll likely see you all in the morning." 

__

There was a chorus of, “Good evening,” “See ya,” “Alright.” 

__

Garroth and I went out separate ways—he to the housing area to probably go on patrol, and me toward the plaza to meet the girls. 

_{Page ended. Here's a letter}_

Vylad (M) December 6th

 _Finally._ Aphmau and Garroth had left.

I had him alone—well, as alone as I could get him without _Garroth_ interfering. 

I was on the hill and covered by the thick trees. _I_ had a clear view of Malik’s old house and the deconstruction happening there, but neither of the guys could see _me._

I quickly felt my pocket for the amulet. It was there. Good. 

I notched the arrow but didn’t pull back. I knew I had to be quick. I couldn’t spend a ton of time lining up my shot. I couldn’t miss. I had to fire quickly and get out of there. 

I crouched and watched. I had to wait for the perfect moment. I needed a clear, clean shot. I couldn’t mess this up. I _could not_ miss. I wouldn’t get another easy chance like this. 

I watched.

I waited. 

_There it was—_

In less than two seconds, I stood up, pulled back the arrow, released it, and turned to get behind the tree.  
I heard one of them scream, but I didn’t have the time to admire my handiwork.

It landed, and that’s all that matters. 

My heart pounding, my hand shaking, I pulled the amulet out of my pocket and closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing. 

_That was for Phoenix Drop. That was for Visher._

_{Rest is ripped off. Here's the next page of Aph's jounral.}_

The two other ladies and I ended up having dinner together at Donna’s house. It was fun. 

Donna jokingly gave me a hard time for being lord, like I would have so many responsibilities now and we wouldn’t have enough time anymore to hang out like this. I assured her that I wouldn’t want a lot to change. The title I had didn’t really change anything—it was simply a title. 

In the middle of us eating, Dale of all people burst through the door. 

“Oh! Good…” he huffed, “you’re all here…” he needed a minute to get his breath back. 

Donna stood up and rolled her eyes. “Aw, no—DALE! Ugh— _please_ tell me you didn’t find my secret stash of ale!”

I stood up and waved her off. “Dale, what happened?” 

He huffed again. “BRENDAN WAS **(2)** SHOT WITH AN ARROW—he’s—HE’S DEAD!” 

“WHAT?!” all three of us yelled. 

“WHERE IS HE?!” Kiki cried. 

“Garroth has his body in the guard quarters.” 

Kiki was already running out. She brushed straight past Dale and ran. 

We all followed after her. 

_How the hell did this happen?_ I thought. _Who did this—how did they—and why?!_

When we reached the top floor, we peaked around and found everyone in one of the small rooms. Brendan was lying unconscious on the bed with Kiki already next to her brother and holding a blood-stained towel to his torso. I imagine it was over the spot where the arrow pierced him. The arrow, in question, was no where to be seen. 

Garroth and Zenix were standing against the wall, looking kinda awkward. I don’t imagine they knew much about healing. Which is fair. I don’t know a lot about it either. 

Kiki began talking. Her voice was surprisingly calm and steady for being next to her nearly-dying brother.  
“The wound's been aggravated, and he’s losing a lot of blood very quickly, and how did you say this happened?” 

"Arrow," Zenix answered. 

Kiki cocked her head. "Why _on Earth_ did you pull it out?" 

"I didn't!" 

"Then where is it?" 

Zenix shook his head quickly. "I don't know?!" 

Donna gently hit Dale on the arm. “I thought you said he was dead!”

“Hey! You never said you had a secret stash of ale—” 

“Quiet you two!” Garroth intereved. “Kiki, please continue.” 

“Dale's slightly correct: in any other instance, Brendan should be dead. However, he was wearing a leather vest that managed to lessen the impact of the arrow. But that doesn't change too much. We still need to stop the bleeding. I have ointment that can clean this, but I have no idea what to do about the blood loss—it's not clotting like it should. The only way I can think to treat this is with a moon herb. But I only know them to grow in—” 

“Bright Port,” Garroth finished. He looked up at me. “Could you—”

“I’m on it,” I said. Garroth nodded. “Know where exactly I can find one?” 

“In any other circumstances, I’d say you should bring the lord—for he is well versed in healing magicks—” 

“But he's missing.” 

“Right. So instead, I recommend finding their doctor. The head guard, Lady Azura, should be able to assist you. In fact, I’ll send her my **(3)** raven right as you leave so she will be prepared for your arrival.” 

“Perfect. I’ll come back as fast as I can.” 

There was a chorus of, “See you, Aph,” “Safe travels, m’lord,” “Thank you, Aphmau.” 

I ran down the stairs and out of the tower, my head pounding. 

I didn’t have the time to ask _how_ or _why_ it happened, and as much as I wanted to know, I knew I couldn’t stay long. 

I stopped by my house just to grab some spare change, but I imagined this trip wouldn’t be a long one.  
I was tempted to take the papers, but I honestly wouldn’t have them time or ability to enjoy them. 

I’m on the boat now. Once I had it going in the right direction, I left it on autopilot so I could write aaallllll of this down. 

I don’t know what’s gonna happen to Brendan. I’m tired, I wanna go to bed. I may even take a nap on here. 

To see it then,  
-Aphmau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** aight so TEA
> 
> Typically, if a guy meets a woman as a acquaintance, he typically kisses her hand. Formal, nice, delicate, respectful, etc, etc. 
> 
> BUT if they expect their relationship to be a long-term business transaction—and see each other as political equals—they shake hands. 
> 
> Basically, what Aphmau just did was a POWER MOVE. 
> 
> **(2)** They have a verb for 'shot with an arrow.' 
> 
> **(3)** So yeah, birds were used for messages, but raven are more specifically when something is particularly urgent and needs immediate attention. It's just for like if you need an answer that day and it doesn't get lost in the rest of the lord's fan mail or whatever. 
> 
> and again, wtf? murder? people dying?? why??? I thought this was gonna be fun and happy, or at least boring.


	17. Entry 10~Mon, Dec 7

I woke with a start as the boat nearly crashed into the shoreline. 

“ **(1)Shit—** ” The word nearly slipped from my mouth. I was half-asleep and barely awake. The sky was pitch black, and the only light was at the top of the hill where the village was. But the shadows cast by the hill were _not_ helping my problem. I could barely see. “Ugh— **(1)** dammit, I—” 

“Excuse me, m’lady.” 

I sat up and looked at the guy who spoke. “Gah—sorry, I need—” 

“Allow me.” 

He pulled the boat by it’s rope and tied it up to the dock. He then offered his hand to help me out of the boat. 

“Thank you _so_ much,” I said, dropping his hand, “You have no idea—” 

He gasped softly. “Oh my…” 

I turned my head slightly, confused. “…What?” 

“My apologizes, but… it’s just…” his smirked, his eyes flickering. “It’s ever so _rare_ I see a maiden as beautiful as you. You’re like a pearl that has just fallen from the lost city of Atlantis. Rare… beautiful… _enough to take my breath away.”_

Now, I’m telling y’all, I was still half-asleep when he was talking to me, so I barely comprehended what he was saying until he was nearly finished. 

As I was about to retaliate—telling him I was not interested and kinda busy at the moment, I needed to go—he yelped in pain. 

_“GAH! AWW!”_ Something came flying in and hit him it the head. He rubbed the spot he was hit. 

We both looked up at the top of the hill where the flying object came from. There were two girls, probably about my age, and they looked _pissed._

“Yeah,” one of them called, “you used the same line on us!”

“We know what game you're playing, lover boy!” the other girl said, “You’re lucky you’re cute and a charmer. _Hmph!”_

The first girl’s expression suddenly went sweet and flirty. “Come back and see us, though, when you’re in Bright Port again, **(2)** _Laurence.”_

Likewise, the second smiled. “We’ll be waiting! Tee-hee!” 

I pursed my lips and covered my mouth, trying my best not to laugh. 

Trying to distract myself, I glanced at the thing that hit him—Laurence, whatever—and I realized it was a shoe. Like, a high heel. Probably belonging to one of those girls. 

Once they were out of sight, I burst out laughing. I felt bad, but I _could not_ stop. 

He smiled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “I was… hoping to avoid that…” 

_”Wow,”_ I said, when I was able to control myself, “you _really_ went for it there.” 

“Hah, heh,” he tried to laugh it off. 

I began to really notice what he looked like. He had red hair, thought it was hard to completely tell with the dark shadows. I could certainly see, though, that he had a full set of armor and a sword in his hilt. I assumed he was a guard. A guard who liked talking with pretty girls—probably several at a time. 

I wanted to hurry off, but I was feeling pretty bad for laughing. I cleared my throat. “Sorry—I’m Aphmau. Would you know where the doctor in town is?”

He sighed and regained his composure. As he spoke, I suppressed the urge to vomit over his dramatic and flowery language. But I let him have it—it was the least I could do for being kinda rude. “Alas, my beautiful flower, I cannot assist you. I am the head guard of Meteli, not Bright Port. I was here on a small errand and unfortunately cannot stay any longer. My village is in turmoil at the moment and needs it’s handsome, head guard. I’d love to stay by your side, but… duty calls. I imagine you could inquire with the head guard here, Lady Azura, or check with the guard academy.”

“Ah, yeah, thanks.” 

“If you were ever in Meteli, I would love to take you out on a lovely candlelight dinner. Until we meet again.” He offered his hand. 

I sighed. “Sure—thanks for the help.” 

I gave him my hand, and he kissed it gently.  
“Farewell, my love.” 

I saw him walk onto and sail away a boat—probably his.

I walked up the hill and to the entrance. I was greeted by a woman in guard’s armor. 

“Good evening, m’lady. How may I assist you?”

“Hi,” I said, “I’m Aphmau. I’m—”

“Looking for our doctor. Right this way.”

“Oh. Great!” That was easy. 

I followed her to a small house. She knocked on the door twice. 

Out came a middle-aged guy in full-black clothes. Almost like a priest’s robes. 

“Lady Azura. Is this—?” 

“This is Lady Aphmau.” 

He nodded. “Give me a moment, ladies.” 

He turned, walked a little ways into his house, which was rather small and looked a bit barren. He grabbed a small draw-string brown bag and handed it to me. “That should be everything you need.” 

“Thank you so much, you two,” I said, “I’ll repay this to you when I can.” 

“No need to worry,” Azura said, “I know Brendan is a good friend of Garroth’s, and Bright Port’s always willing to help a fellow village.” 

“Take care, m’lady,” the doctor said. 

“And you as well," I said, "Thank you so much.” 

I nearly ran out of the town and down the stairs to the dock. That was a lot easier than I imagined it would be. 

I took a nap on the boat ride home. I did wake up after a few hours, though. About a half-hour before I arrived at the village. 

As I docked, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. I tied the boat quickly and headed into town. Barely anyone was around. It was kind of eerie. 

I got to the top floor of the guard tower. The only ones there were Garroth and Kiki. 

“You’ve made it!” Garroth said. 

I smiled and handed the bag to Kiki, who still had a towel over Brendan’s wound. 

“Oh, thank you so much, Aphmau. This herb is going to help stem the bleeding and help the wound heal quickly and cleanly. I promise, I’ll repay you for this, but right now I have to tend to Brendan—” 

“Don’t worry about it. Brendan’s my friend. You don’t owe me anything. Just help your brother.” 

She smiled. “Thanks.” 

I smiled back. “It was no problem.” 

“I’ll stand watch here for the day,” Garroth said, “get some rest, m’lord.”

“Thanks.”

I have to say, I liked the new title. I don’t know, it felt… nice. 

I headed home and crashed _hard._

As I woke up—like, around noon—I decided to go to the market and get… something to eat. 

In the plaza, I saw Logan at his stand, writing something. I did my best to maintain a composure of politeness and formality as I approached him. 

I came up to his stand. “Good after—” 

He glanced at me, then did a double take and straightened. “Are the rumors true? _Lord_ Aphmau?” 

“Um, pardon?” _Someone's_ not in a good mood. 

“This place’s been attacked by bandits?” 

“Oh. Um, I don’t believe we have all the facts straight at the moment. I myself don’t really know what happened last night—” 

“You mean to tell me the lord here isn’t involved in village affairs?” 

“That’s not what I said. After I heard what happened to Brenden, I headed straight to Bright Port to get him the medication and treatment he needed. I didn’t have the time to investigate the issue myself—”

“Regardless, you left your people when _bandits_ were around?” 

“Again, we have no certain idea what happened—” 

“Well, until you do find out what happened, I’m not selling any goods. Besides, I’m still waiting for my supplies to come in. Good _day.”_

I was going to retaliate with something snappy—telling him he couldn’t push me around and if he wanted, he could leave the village for all I care—but I knew I couldn’t do that. Even though it was hard to admit, we depended on him. We would run out of food soon if he weren’t there. So I shoved the remark down my throat and turned on my heel and got what I needed for breakfast. I wanted to chat with Donna, but that would’ve probably looked unprofessional. 

He was right, though—I should investigate the issue. After I did something real quick. 

I headed back home and sat at my desk. I finished writing this. I have the _lovely_ stack of papers in front of me and am _so_ excited to get started. 

Pray for my sanity, please  
-Aphmau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** Probably should've said this earlier, but they have basically direct translations for 'damn,' 'shit,' 'ass,' and 'fuck.' Just little exclamation words to REALLY enforce what you're saying. 
> 
> It's the words like 'bitch,' 'bastard,' 'cunt,' 'idiot' even, where they vary. 
> 
> (They actually have like—four different swear words for idiot. It's great.) 
> 
> **(2)** It's spelled 'Laurance' but that's dumb. fuck that shit, amiright?


	18. Entry 11~Mon, Dec 7

_And I thought this was gonna be quick._

So I just read through all of them. They’re three parts: a small letter that is half a page, another letter that is front and back, and the bulk of the stack. At first glance, I thought it was so absurdly messy that I couldn’t read it. Turns out… well, you’ll find out in a bit.

First letter:

_{And Aphmau like... actually wrote these out in her journal. r.i.p. her hands.}_

**'Laila,**

**'Today, you are ten years old. I’ve seen you grow into a strong, confident, and intelligent young woman who fascinates me with her intelligence and skills everyday. You are a fighter, and I sometimes wish I had your strength when I was your age.**

**'I know this year has been a difficult one, so I decided to make your birthday gift extra special.**

**'This basement has been a room where I have been storing our family’s most treasured possessions. My first sword—which is still in very good condition, considering I never ended up using it very much—your mother’s wedding dress, some family heirlooms, and some papers.**

**'A collection of papers have been in the Alcazae family for generations. They are in ancient, forgotten languages and have never been decoded. I was planning to give these to you when you became lord; it’s a sort of tradition in our family. I almost believed that this wouldn’t be something you would be interested in—I never was. But you have proven time and time again to be a remarkable person with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. You asked me for another project to work on? Well, perhaps translating these letters and learning their contents could entertain you for a few months. I have no doubt you will be the Alcazae to discover what these papers have to say.**

**'No matter what happens, whatever decisions I make, it is always in your best interest and that of the village. If I make a choice that you dislike, I only do it with your safety in mind. I never want my neglect or indifference to be the reason you get hurt. I love you, my daughter. I look forward to continuing seeing you grow and learn.**

**'With love from your father,**  
**'Malik'**

_(Interesting.)_

(Here was the next letter:)

**'Aphmau,'**

(Okay, it felt a little weird to be addressed so bluntly)

**'My name is Laila Alcazae. My father was the previous lord of Phoenix Drop, the village you will find this letter in. We lived in this very house.'**

(Phoenix Drop... that's pretty. I like that)

**'My father was an intelligent and just lord. However, he became over-confident. He allowed his ambitions to consume him and involved him in subjects that are not to be trifled with—history that is better forgotten, letters that are best unread, dark magick that shouldn’t be practiced any longer. He researched and spoke about issues that should go unknown and unmentioned. It would be the downfall of both himself and the village. He became neglectful of town matters, and he would act unreasonably in the few affairs he became involved in. He forgot what it meant to be a lord—putting your own people before anything else.**

**'At the time I am writing this, it has been two weeks since my family perished in the fire that killed them. I have been given the opportunity to say these words:**

**'Despite what you may have heard, the fire was _not_ an accident: it was an assassination, both to keep my father quiet and to throw Phoenix Drop into chaos. Without a lord, without a guiding force, the village would have been destined to collapse. Instead of staying to claim my rightful position as lord and to lead my village out of the chaos in the wake of my family's death, I made the mistake of leaving, and I will be unable to ever return. I imagine everyone in Phoenix Drop has completely forgotten about me and my family; I would be surprised to hear if they even remembered the name ‘Phoenix Drop.’**

**'I have someone watching Phoenix Drop and regularly reporting back to me. It doesn't matter how far away I am; if I have an eye on Phoenix Drop, I will always be with the village. No need to worry about me.'**

(That was phrased so weirdly. So is someone spying on us? Or is it someone _in_ the village?)

(And is where is she? Is she okay?)

**'From what I’ve heard about you, Aphmau, is that you have been and would be an incredible leader to Phoenix Drop—regardless whether you take the actual title of Lord. I have something precious I need protected, and I have no doubt you are the person I can trust to carry on the Alcazae legacy. Somebody needs to.**

**'The Alcazae family have been the lords of Phoenix Drop for generations, but that is not the only power that they carry. There is a collection of letters my family has been passing down for generations every time the next Lord claims their title. Their information is too precious, valuable, and dangerous to put down on paper. It would be unwise to elaborate.**

**'I don’t care whether you translate them or not. (If _you,_ Aphmau, did take the time and dedication to decode these words, I have no doubt you would understand and respect their sanctity and would use their contents properly and responsibly.) I do, however, care about their protection. Wherever I may be, I need to know these papers are safe—every one of them. They need to be protected and (more importantly) hidden at all costs until someone comes along who is worthy to learn their knowledge.**

**'I am under the impression you, Aphmau, either don't have or don't know your family name. Whether or not you become lord, your personality, courage, and leadership strength makes you an Alcazae in my eyes. If you take these letters in your care, you carry with you the Alcazae legacy and should take the name. Depending on the translation, Alcazae can mean “strong fortress” or “blazing fire”—I think either translation would suit you, especially the second considering the name of this village.**

**'I understand if you do not want to, but I would be forever in your debt if you took these papers under your protection (and even more so if you protected Phoenix Drop along with them.) You could bring a new meaning to the Alcazae name and can continue to carry it on to future generations—hopefully here in Phoenix Drop. My father’s death wouldn’t be for naught.**

**'That being said, being a lord is a dangerous position nowadays. The darkest hour is upon us. The second you take the title, your life will be in danger. The king will come for you as he did me and my family.  
'I advise you to be wary of who you trust. Those who instantly pledged their allegiance to you can betray you just as quickly. Just remember that.**

**'No matter the choice you make, always be strong and make the choice that is _right_ for the future, not the choice that is _easy_ for you. Make the decision that you think is best, and I will respect you no matter what.  
Thank you for the help you have already given Phoenix Drop, and I pray to Irene this is only the beginning of it.**

**'Laila'**

Wow.

So, I guess I have a new name.

But... _Phoenix Drop..._ that's really nice.

And Alcazae... I like that.

I kept all the papers in a box in my basement. I guess I'll just keep em there. I don't know if I'd have the mental capacity to sit through, translate, and re-write all of those letters.

_{yknow i came out here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn.}_

Once all that was done and put away, I headed to the guard tower. Zenix was on the bottom floor, pacing.

"Ah! Lord Aphmau!"

"Zenix! Just the person I wanted to see—could you wait here a moment while I grab Garroth real quick?"

"Of course. Take your time."

As I reached the top floor, Kiki straightened from leaning over Brendan.

"Aphmau!" she said, "Brendan's wound has been healing nicely. He's resting for now, but he'll be awake in the morning and will probably be able to move again in two days."

I smiled. "That's amazing to hear. Take care of him, Kiki. And get some rest yourself. I know you're worried, but you need rest just as much as he does." She gave a half-smile. "Garroth—" he looked to me— "Could I see you downstairs real quick?"

"Of course, m'lord."

The second I hit the bottom floor, I began talking. "So what exactly happened?"

"It was... awful..." Zenix shook his head. "So we were finishing the demolition of the old lord's home when I heard a movement coming from trees in the west. I turned to see a man in the trees cloaked in green with his face covered like a bandit. Suddenly, Brendan cried in pain and fell to the ground with an arrow in his side. I went to pursue the bandit, but he was gone. I didn't even heard him leave—it was as if he vanished. So instead I waved down Dale and Garroth. Dale wen to find you and Kiki, and Garroth and I took him to that room upstairs. I imagine the culprit was one of the bandits that was previously camping at the site."

I said, "But did we ever even find out who was camping there?"

"Well, no," Zenix replied, "we have no idea, but we suspect—"

"It's unwise to name an opponent without any evidence suggesting they are someone of concern," Garroth said, "But I never saw an arrow in Brendan."

"That's the other strange part," Zenix said, "I definitely saw the arrow in Brendan, but it was gone when I came back to him."

"So you're saying the arrow disappeared?" I said.

"I..." Zenix looked worried. "I don't know."

"I want to have a regular patrol in that area," Garroth intervened, "just in case the culprits return. Zenix, you and I will fully investigate the area the second Brendan recovers and see if we can actually find the culprits."

"Oh. Okay."

"Meanwhile—Lord Aphmau—I'd appreciate it if you made sure everyone in the village stayed calm and away from the old lord's house. I imagine some of them came to their own conclusions, but make sure they are aware that Brendan is stable and will survive the experience while the guards investigate the situation."

I nodded. "Right. We all need to do our part to protect Phoenix Drop."

We all kinda fell quiet.

"Phoenix Drop..." Garroth muttered, "How do—?"

"I read the papers—letters from the lord's basement. They were from... his daughter."

Garroth paused. "Wait—what—what did she say?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't like lying, but I didn't think of this as lying, per se. I was simply... altering the truth. The letter just felt so... private. So personal. Special. I... almost wanted to keep it a secret. Just for me.

"It was vague. I suppose she left it right before she disappeared. Basically asking that whoever next decides to take over the village needs to be wise and level-headed, and she put some general advice. And she said that... whoever was lord next should take the name of the previous Phoenix Drop lords."

"The Alcazaes," Garroth started, "Wait—" he muttered, _"Malik Alcazae—_ hold on—"

"Could you excuse me for a minute..." Zenix's voice trailed off, and then he practically ran up the stairs.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's his problem?"

Garroth sighed. "I suppose it's been a long week for all of us. I can't deny—everything is probably a lot to take in. Regardless, thank you again, Lord Aphmau, for everything you've done these past couples days."

"It's not a problem... though for future reference, I'll be going by Aphmau Alcazae."

"Understood."

"Um... I wanna... I'm gonna go check on Zenix."

"Alright. I'm on patrol. Good evening, m'lord."

"Evening."

I headed up the stairs.

I had been coming in-and-out of the third floor so quickly that I hadn't really taken in it's layout.  
So it was like there was a middle hallway and there were eight small room—four on each side. I knew the first one to the right was always open and reserved for medical emergencies—like Brendan, who was in that first room. Garroth was in the back right, Zenix back left, and the other guards we had were in the middle. But like... all of them have left. Except for Dale and Corey, but they live in their own houses with their wives.

I knocked on the door. "Zenix?"

"Come in."

I pushed open the door to see Zenix sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.  
"You okay?"

"Yeah." He didn't look at me. "It's just... this whole situation is... strangely familiar. Like déjà vu—like this exact thing has happened before. That guy I saw, the feel—I mean—the arrow disappearing... it's too weird."

"When do you think this happened? In Phoenix Drop?" I leaned on the door frame.

"Uh, no. I don't know how much Garroth has told you about me—or if he told you anything—"

"He hasn't."

"Oh. Well I came to Phoenix Drop a few years ago. I was... in a low place. I didn't have any memory and didn't know a thing about swords and defending myself. Garroth took me under his wing as an apprentice. But I don't remember anything before Phoenix Drop other than... nevermind. And—hah—I have so few memories that I _would have definitely_ remembered if this had happened before. And it hasn't. But I can't shake..." his voice trailed off, and he just looked at the ground and stopped talking.

"Hey." I spoke softly and straightened my posture, remembering what Garroth just told me, "it's been a long week for all of us. I think we should all get some rest—sleep on it. If you remember something, or if you wanna talk about anything, don't hesitate to tell me. Or Garroth, for that matter. We're all here for each other—we care about you—and we don't mind if you need anything, whether that's just an ear to listen to you or some advice. Okay?"

He nodded and cleared his throat, not looking up. "Yeah. Thanks."

I gave a small nod and turned out of the room, closing the door quietly.

It was weird. I don't know.

But I wasn't lying. I care about the well being of everyone in this town. It may not have been part of the typical job description of a lord, but that wasn't gonna stop me from being a decent human being.

The rest of the day was aight. Had dinner at Donna's but I couldn't entirely enjoy it? I mean, Donna's always fun, so I'm glad I had her to distract me, but I don't know... something was missing without Kiki and Brendan.

And... I don't know. That was my day.

I _really_ like Phoenix Drop. Both the people in this town and the name it has. And I'd honestly hate it if any more of my friends got hurt.

Ugh, this is so cheesy, but I feel like I finally feel... whole? Like I've found the place where I want to live and the people I want to go through life with. The letter sort of... put into perspective the promise I'm making by becoming lord.

And you know what? I'm down for it. I'm gonna keep these letters, I'm gonna stick with this town, and I honestly want to see where this village takes me.

That's all for now. Praying Brendan gets better.

-Lord Aphmau Alcazae of Phoenix Drop

(Ooh, I like how that sounds)


	19. Entry 12~Wed, Dec 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh it's 3 a.m. but i wanna get another section done. it's heavily summarized cause im tired
> 
> e n j o y

Just something a lil something sweet. It’s been pretty chill.

So Brendan’s good. He woke up yesterday, and the guards moved him back into his house, since Kiki's taking care of him, which means it doesn't matter where he is. I visited him yesterday and today since he still can't walk and I imagine he's bored and lonely with only his sister around. But Kiki is sooo sweet and precious. She said how she has been traveling for a bit, trying to learn about different medicines and different animals and how to take care of them. From how quickly and eagerly she talks, you can tell she’s really passionate about helping people and animals. Also, she had brought this precious tiny little white hamster—he was so cute! Apparently he was a surprise for Brendan, but then he got shot, so she was giving him now. The hamster would not shut up, so Bredan named her Squeakers. (the hamster is, in fact, female). 

And I thiiink Logan and Donna are gonna start daaatiiing??? I don’t know man, it’s in the ~vibes~ They talk to each other all the time. I haven’t really had dinner with her that often recently (even before Logan got here) but I think they’ve had dinner together a couple times??? Logan has been just loitering around Donna’s stand a lot (he hasn’t sold anything yet :unamused: he claims he wants to see Brendan alive and walking around in good health before he _actually_ settles in. _As if he hasn’t already settled close with Donna—)_ and when he’s there, they keep stealing glances at each other??? He’s walked her home a few times? I _think_ I saw them holding hands?!? And this is over the course of _three days?!?_

I don’t know what she sees in him. He’s honestly a **(1) rude ass.** But I ship it ig. If I ignore the vomit in the back of my throat, they're kinda cute together. And if they actually get together, he'll _have_ to stay and _actually_ invest in this town. Or Donna will leave with him, I don't know. And I'm not judging Donna at all. It's her choice—and it was _a choice—_ and it doesn't involve me, and I don't get a say in it, I don't have a right to judge her, I know. I'm just a little surprised this all happened. 

So Zenix freaked out the other day about how if the bandit came back with a bow and arrow, how is Zenix gonna defend himself? How are they going to stop the guy if he escapes too quickly. I was like, ‘bro, then you give him a taste of his own medicine. Arrow. duh’ and he’s like ‘omg ur right but there’s a problem. idk how to use one’ and, resisting the urge to smack my head against the nearest wall, I asked Donna if she had an extra bow. (She did. Conveniently.) So almost everyday I walked into the guard tower, Zenix was practicing. We have these test dummies, and Zenix was practicing with them. He’d practice for hours at a time. I think he’s good at it, but I honestly don't know. I didn’t really stick around to watch. Not a fan or archery myself. idk it hurts my hands. and my shoulders. 

Haven’t really added much to my house. I’m taking it easy. 

What I _have_ been working on is the barn. I totally swept out the place, getting rid of all the cobwebs and anything not good. If there was a hole in the walls or floor, I used this new axe I recently got from Donna and cut out the plank and replaced it with one of the extras I had from building _my_ house. I also cleaned up the upper sleeping quarters (there are two small rooms on this upper platform. It's not exactly a second floor because it doesn't go all the way across. Only about two-thirds out. You can even stand up there and look out at the bottom. There's a fence that keeps you from falling over the edge.) Gonna surprise Kiki with it soon. 

Sooo Brendan's fine. Donna and Logan are a thing. Garroth and Zenix are gonna go investigate. 

yee. Aph out *throws up peace sign*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** close enough translation


	20. Entry 13~Wed, Dec 16

So it’s been fine ‘til right about this evening. Brendan started walking a little bit on Thursday, and he’s been around town a bit since Saturday.  
Yesterday, we surprised her with the barn. Brendan wanted to thank her for everything since he got hurt, and I very long-windedly thanked her for being a nice person (I really didn’t know what to say, but Brendan managed to make it sound so personal and I wanted to participate.) She thanked us and told me she was getting a new shipment of sheep soon. 

This morning, I saw Dale positioned right where the eastern forest starts (the forest with the lord’s house) and we talked. He said Garroth and Zenix had been investigating the area since the night before. He sounded a little worried. 

“They haven’t checked in at all,” he said, “it’s just… strange. Especially for Garroth—he’s so adamant about reporting every morning—but I’m sure it’s fine! I promised Garroth that I wouldn’t let you follow him, so… stay here please?” He gave a nervous smile. 

I laughed. “Yeah. It’s fine. I get it. I’ll stay.” 

“Good—oh, and also! I _believe_ there is a new merchant you may want to welcome.” 

“Oh! Okay, thanks for the heads up.” 

“No problem, m’lord. Have a nice day.” 

“You too.” 

So I headed right into the marketplace. You can imagine who was chatting up Donna. Honestly, most of the conversation between Donna and Logan had evolved into this flirting kind of thing. Like they were _into it_ without admitting they were _into it._ Y’know? 

There was a stand that was decorated all pretty. Like, there were these dark green vines that were wrapped around the posts that held up the shade part, and I realized as I got closer that they had this gold sparkle and shimmer and gave off a warm light. It looked like magick. It was gorgeous. 

I walked up to the stand. “Oh my Irene, those are _so_ pretty.” 

“Aww, thanks! They’re fairy lights. I weave them myself.” 

“You do?!” 

“Hah, yeah, it’s always been a hobby of mine and I turned it into a business. Would you like to buy some?” 

I’m telling y’all, I could’ve cried. They were _perfect._ Kiki had given me some coins to thank me for getting the moon herb and for the barn. 

Once she told me how much it was (a coin a foot. Oof) I headed home to measure how much I needed, then came back to actually buy it. 

As I headed home, fairy lights in hand, a movement by the eastern forest caught my eye. 

I turned. It was the guy. The one I saw who led me to Phoenix Drop. 

_What the—_

He stared at me for a moment, then ran into the forest. 

I dropped the string of lights and ran after him. “Wait! What are you—” 

I got into the forest, but the guy was just… gone. 

There was no way he escaped. The forest isn’t dense enough that you can hide. 

No, no, it was like he _vanished._

I knew it wouldn’t work, but I called, “Please! What do you want?!” 

Nothing. 

I don’t know how to describe it, but I just had this dreaded feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was _wrong._

I ran back to grab the lights, then ran to drop them off in my house, then ran back down and into town. 

I waved down Dale. 

“M’lord? What—?” 

“Dale, I need you to come with me to the old lord’s house.” 

“But, m’lord, I promise Garroth—” 

“I _know_ what you promised, but that’s not gonna matter if we don’t move _now. Please_ just trust me.” 

“Ah… alright.” 

He pulled out his sword and followed me into the forest. 

We arrived at the old lord’s house. 

“Strange,” Dale muttered, “I don’t see Garroth or Zenix…” 

I looked around and went behind the house. 

“Garroth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next couple entries are kinda long so I'll be splitting them into a bajillion parts ~for the drama~
> 
> s u f f e r


	21. Entry 13~Wed, Dec 16 (cont.)

He was lying on the ground, not moving and unresponsive. I shook him by the shoulders, but he didn't even make a sound. 

Dale came around and saw. “Aphmau?! Uh—” he pulled a small towel/handkerchief thing out of a pocket. “Go ahead and unclasp his armor—the chest plate—and hold that to the wound. I’ll go get someone who can help.

I nodded. “Quickly.” 

He nodded then ran back into town. 

I did what Dale said. I was tempted to pull off Garroth’s helmet, but that felt like an invasion of privacy, especially because Garroth couldn’t consent. 

The blood was nearly gushing from his side, no sign of any arrow or sword or a remotely sharp weapon of any kind. I folded up the towel and just kept it to where the blood was coming from, trying to calm down. I didn’t realize how tense I was and how heavy I was breathing, and realizing it only made it worse. This was just so sudden and surreal. 

I mean, I had other surreal and sudden moments with other people. Like with Visher and Brendan. But I hardly knew Visher. And Brendan… well I didn’t exactly hang around him _when_ he got shot. I went straight to Bright Port, and Kiki was the one helping him. 

Also, I couldn’t even tell if Garroth was shot. There was no arrow, no sword, no sharp object. How did this even happen? 

Eventually, Dale got back with Brendan and another guard. Kiki was there. 

I managed to say, “I’ll go get the doctor from Bright Port. I’ll see if he has another moon herb.” 

“Yeah,” Kiki said, “that’d be great—I actually wanted to give you this.” She handed me a small purse she had been holding. “That’s some money for the ride. And something to help that I forgot to give you last time.” 

“Thanks.” 

She took over applying pressure to Garroth’s wound as I got up. 

“And there was no sign of Zenix?” I asked Dale. 

“None at all.” 

“Then I want all the guards on high alert. If this happened to Garroth, I can’t imagine what happened to Zenix. Make sure he’s okay.” 

“Will do. Don’t worry about a thing. We’ll take care of everyone. Safe travels, m’lord.” 

I nearly ran over to the dock and right onto the boat. It was still early, the sun high and the sky blue. It was a bit chilly, though.  
Once I was sailing in the right direction, I curiously took a look at the purse. Yes, there were some coins, but there was also a tiny soft, stuffed bunny. I imagined Kiki had accidently left it in there. Regardless, I left it back in there and when to the captain's quarters to write this down. 

I feel awful about Garroth. I know he's gonna be fine because the doctor was able to treat Brendan's wound, but I have this dreaded feeling that this isn't gonna end well. 

I don't know what to do other than to rest before I arrive. I'm gonna take a nap right now. 

-Aphmau


	22. Sasha (F) December 16th

I saw that woman—Aphmau, whatever—leave on a boat.

I walked back into the forest. Gene leaped out from his hiding place in the bushes. 

I rolled my eyes. He just _had_ to be _so_ extra. 

“Any sign of 'em?” he asked. 

“No. Though I’m sure we can't lose him. He's sure to go on a blind rampage. It won't be hard to find him.” 

"And Vylad?" 

"Hasn't been seen since Brendan's. But he'll be back. This village's energy has changed drastically in the past few months, and he's aware of it." 

Gene glared. “I grow tired of your suspicions, Sasha. I’m starting to think you have a weak spot for this village, seeing as it’s close to where you once called ‘home.’” 

I clenched my jaw and glared right back. He didn’t know what I was talking about. He had _no idea_ how I felt. 

His voice turned even more stern. _“Remember_ what they _did_ to you.”  
He walked past me, his voice lightening up a bit. “Don’t obsess over this village. I’ll be seeing you around.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Ugh—and _where_ are you going?” 

“I have a few things to tend to before I can continue our search for the lord’s wife and son. Do as you will, Sasha, but remember: we still got a job to do.” 

I watched as he walked away from me. 

Even though he was too far to hear my words, I spoke to myself.  
“Trust me, I intend to get to the bottom of this feeling.”


	23. Entry 14~Wed, Dec 16

I woke up a little bit before I arrived—it was about four in the afternoon. Azura was once again at the front of the village. 

“Lord Aphmau?” 

“Lady Azura—I really wish we could chat, but I _need_ to see the doctor again.” 

“Oh—of course. Right this way.” 

She led me back to the doctor’s house. 

She knocked. 

He answered. “Oh. Lord Aphmau. You’re here again?” 

“Yes. Garroth is suffering from a wound similar to Brendan’s. Is there any way—” 

“Unfortunately, I no longer possess any moon herbs.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“The now missing lord of Bright Port had a way with magicks and not only the methods to grow them, but the means to fashion the herbs into a usable medication. However, with him missing, they’ve all died, and I’ve used up the small supply that I had received from him before he went missing. I may be the one providing care and treatment to the sick and incapacitated, but the Lord was the one who supplied me with the means to help these people. I’m afraid to say, but it will only be a matter of time before Garroth passes.” 

“What—no. Is there anything you can do about it?” 

“I, unfortunately, cannot.” 

I heard Azura next to me take a deep breath. “This may be a little unorthodox for me to suggest but… the only thing stopping us is the fact Lord Burt is still missing. If there were a way for him to return—” 

“You’re suggesting I help look for him?” I asked. 

“I am.” She looked to the doctor. “Didn’t you say you had one of those immobilizing potions?” 

“I—I do.” 

“Could you administer that to Garroth to buy us some time?” 

“I… suppose.” 

“Then it’s settled. Doctor, you’re welcome to take one of our ships to Garroth. Lord Aphmau, may I see you outside?” 

“Alright,” I responded. 

The doctor closed the door as we stepped to the side. 

“Lord Aphmau. I’ve actually known Garroth for quite a while. We used to be very close, and I owe him for how many times he’s helped me. However, I only made that suggestion to the doctor to buy us some time. The medication he’s giving Garroth essentially stops and freezes all of your bodily functions. People use it to postpone deaths in situations like these or, as rumors say, they’re so powerful they’re used on magicks users when they need to be smuggled from place to place.” _(Weird flex but okay.)_ (No but seriously that was pretty random.) “But it’s not like it’s going to cure Garroth; it’ll only postpone the inevitable. Because—in all frankness—if we haven’t been able to find the lord for the last three and a half weeks, I’m not sure what you can do about it.” 

“I’m not sure what I can do either, but—hey, a fresh set of eyes might help your search. And honestly, any time we can buy Garroth—any at all—is appreciated.” 

She nodded. “Right. I also have to warn you, though. The local werewolf tribe have been restless recently. They’re lurking near the village, and the chance of war between us is on the rise. The only one able to keep them at bay was the previous lord, but… yeah. Our only lead we have so far has come from Merida Seth. I believe you met her?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Visher’s wife. I felt awful and guilty just thinking about it. 

“I would check with her first and see if you can come up with anything. Right now, all of the guards are out looking for the lord.” 

“Right. Thanks for the intel and the heads up.” 

I headed into town and towards Merida’s house. I remembered the way there, through the busy town square, which was as loud and bustling as it was last time. 

As I passed the tavern, I heard a kid’s voice say, “Please! You have to save him!” 

I stopped, trying to listen. 

_(Oh my, Aphmau is an eavesdropper! Oh no—_ get over yourself. _Tell me_ you’ve never listened in on someone else’s conversation.) 

_”John,_ tell me why we should?” This voice sounded exasperated. 

I found them in a bit of an alleyway next to the tavern. John was a little blonde boy—about 9 or 10—and was talking to two guards in full armor minus their helmets, leaning against two barrels, each with a stein in hand, and an expression that just said, _we dgaf abt u, kid._

“Bu—Because! He’s a child of the wolf tribe. If he’s hurt, the werewolves will come down on us even harder. It’ll be an all-out war!” 

The girl swallowed a gulp. Her light-brown hair was pulled back in a tight, slick, smooth ponytail. “So be it. You know how werewolves are.” 

“Yeah—” 

_“Besides,”_ the guy cut John off, jerking his neck to flip his dark hair out of his eyes, “Bright Port is already at war with the wolves, especially now that they've taken our lord.” 

Wait, the werewolves _took_ the lord? What— 

“No!” John sounded desperate, almost whining. “That’s not it! _Please_ believe me. I know their werewolf pup.” 

The guy sighed. “Tsk— _John,_ we know it’s been hard since your dad passed, but you _re~ally_ gotta stop making up these stories.” 

Oof. 

“Right!” the girl added, nodding with wide eyed, “my dad was a guard and wasn’t really there a lot for me. And look how I turned out!” 

They all stood in awkward silence, John looking between the two of them with pleading eyes. 

The guy glanced at her, then sighed. _“There are better examples—_ but what we are _trying_ to say is we’re _not_ gonna save a werewolf, John. The hunter does what he does and _hunts._ It’s not _our job_ to stop him. 

“But he’ll die!” John looked on the verge of tears. 

The girl swallowed another drink. “Circle of life, kid. Get used to it.” 

The two guards pushed past him and back into the tavern, John looking defeated and hopeless. 

“Hey, kid,” I said. 

He turned around to face me and wiped his nose. “Yeah?” 

“Do you really know the werewolves?” 

“What—yeah—YES! The guards don’t know what they’re talking about—the werewolves don’t want to hurt anyone. They didn’t take the lord.” 

“Well do you _know_ where the lord is?” 

He bit the inside of his cheek. “Why, are you looking for him?” 

“My friend is hurt, and I’m told the lord has the means to help him.” 

He looked at the ground, thinking. “Um... yeah. Okay—" he looked back up at me— "how about you help me get the werewolf pup, and I’ll tell you where you can find the lord?” 

I shrugged. “Fair deal. Though, do you happen to know Lady Matilda?” 

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Uh, my mom? Yeah, why?” 

“Oh—OH! Then—nevermind! Uh, she wouldn’t know more about the lord than you would, would she?” 

“Nope! She knows everything I do.” 

“Pfft—fine!” This was perfect. I didn’t _not_ want to talk to her. “Let’s go! Where’s the wolf?” 


	24. Entry 14~Wed, Dec 16 (cont.)

I followed him to another alleyway behind a different building. “Okay. This is the hunter’s house. I don’t know where my friend is, but he’s in danger. He’s a werewolf pup named Lowell. Tell him John sent you.”

“I gotcha, kid.” 

”I can’t hang around here without the guards getting suspicious, so I’ll meet you back at my house.” 

”Is your mom gonna be there?” 

”Nope. She’s out of town for the night.” 

”Great. See you in a bit.” 

”Good luck.” 

”Thanks.” 

I peeked through a side window. The hunter in there was passed out, lying on a cot. Great.  
I rounded the corner and tried the front door. It was unlocked. _Great._ I went inside. 

The smell was awful—a mix of alcohol and sweat and blood. The furniture was all dark wood, and there were barrels, probably filled with alcohol, antlers and bones in the decor, animal heads on the walls, and _so_ many animal pellets as blankets and rugs. You could just _feel_ the testosterone in the air. Imagine this place on a Friday or Saturday night? 

I quietly opened the back door and slipped inside. I went quickly down the staircase that opened into a room with beds, more alcohol, and cages of all shapes and sizes. And in one of the smaller ones— 

“There you are!” 

A little dark gray wolf was curled up in the furthest corner of the cage. He didn’t have any food, water, or any kind of blankets or pillows inside. 

“Hey, buddy,” I crouched down, “I’m here to get you out of here.” 

If it was possible, he seemed to shrink further back into the crate. 

“I promise, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m a friend of John’s. I’m not with the hunters.” 

He lifted his head, showing a bright-white streak in his fur that ran down his neck. “Really?” 

It was like… a normal child’s voice. But he looked like a wolf puppy. Or even like… a small dog. But he talked. Without opening his mouth. The sound just… came out. 

But without freaking out—without making a scene—I just responded, “Yeah. Lemme open the gate.” 

I knelt down and unlatched the cage door. He stood up, showing his full-white furry belly, and his paws had white fur like he was wearing little socks or mittens. 

I looked around and grabbed a box. “Here! Inside.” 

I put it on the ground, and he hopped right inside. 

I made my way back up the stairs, sneaked around the hunter—who was still passed out—and then I closed the door behind me and was out on the streets again. 


	25. Entry 14~Wed, Dec 16 (cont.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ this entry alone was so long. I'm sleeping after this.

I walked back to John’s house, anxiety peaking with every step. _What if the guards stop me? What if someone asks me who I am? What if someone asks what’s in the box?_

My footsteps seemed to pound against the ground, and my heart was racing. I was almost hyperventilating. 

_C'mon, keep going. Keep pushing. You'll get there any second. If no one already stopped you, it'll be fine. Just a little further—_

When I actually got to John’s house—I could literally see it—a voice called, “Lord Aphmau!” 

**Shit.**

I turned around to face them with a forced smile on my face. “Azura!” 

“Lord Aphmau! What—what’s that?” She gestured to the box.

“Oh, this? This… this is a new dress I got.” 

“Oh… In a crate?” 

“Yeah! I had asked the merchant for it because I saw it, and I thought I’d be something nice I could put my stuff in.” 

“Oh… but you have a backpack?” 

**Shit,** she was right. I had on the backpack Kiki had given me. 

“Um, it can’t actually hold a lot of stuff.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

_Let me go, let me go, I can literally see the house, let me go, let me go—_

“So!" Azura interrupted my thoughts. "Did you find anything?” 

“What—um—Yeah, I did. Um—but I’ll have to do some more digging first.” Yes, that was a good response. Well done, me. 

“That—That’s wonderful!” Her face lit up. “Can you tell me what you found?” I knew she was eager for any information. 

“I… Uhhh, well, I—uhh—I… found.. a footprint.” That wasn’t as flawless as I wanted it to be. 

“A… a footprint?” 

“Yeap. In the hunter’s house.” 

“Wait, wait, wait—in _Omar’s_ house?” 

“Yup.” I had no clue if that hunter was Omar. But I knew that alibi was gonna hold up. 

“Well, it’s his house.” She had this distant, analytical look like she was ‘bout to Sherlock this shit. “I don’t know why there _wouldn’t_ be any footprints… wait, unless you mean a _werewolf_ one. He’s been hunting the guys for the town. I have a feeling they took the Lord, but I have no proof. Regardless, they’ve taken people from us before, but I thought we had a treaty between… ugh, nevermind. It’s politics and I don’t do that. But yeah, I’ll go investigate Omar. Now that I think of it… he might know something.” 

I nodded eagerly as she spoke, as if I was holding on to every last one of her words. “Yeah—yeah that might be something. Um…” What the hell, I have time. “Did you hear from Phoenix Drop about Garroth?” 

“It was only the doctor to confirm the wound was as bad as he thought and that he did administer the potion. It bought about three days for Garroth… two days by tomorrow morning.” 

“Oh…” Two days. That’s it. 

“I’ve known Garroth for a while.” This bitch just launched right into a story. Not that I’m complaining. (I mean I _am kinda_ complaining because I need to get to John’s, but I bet in her profession she doesn’t get an awful lot of girl-chat-time. Not that this _was_ girl-chat-time, but I bet she appreciates the chance to just talk about something other than her job.) “I knew him growing up. We attended the same swordsman training camp when we were little, and then the guard academy. But we were assigned to our respective villages, and I didn’t get to see him for a while. We only recently reconnected when I found out he was in Phoenix Drop—he had moved from his initial village, which was a lot farther from here—but we still haven’t… really had the chance to hang out again.” 

“Oh. I’m… sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine. I get that we’re both very dedicated to our lords and our people—our villages.” 

“Yeah. Would you—this is a bit of a random question—but do you know anything about Zenix?” Might as well ask. 

She tilted her head curiously. “Oh, Garroth’s apprentice? Not a lot. I just know he showed up about a year ago when… wait, nevermind. Ignore that.” We both kinda laughed it off. “Yeah, he got there a year ago and was in a _really_ bad state, beaten, badly wounded, and no memory. We initially thought that he could've even been abused. I only remember because Garroth had asked our lord to help Zenix, and because Zenix was such a serious case our lord would be in Phoenix Drop for a while, I tagged along for his protection. I won’t forget what that kid looked like anytime soon—it was awful. And he didn’t have any memory, either, so I don’t even know if they ever found how it happened to him. But from what I heard, Garroth helped him train, and he’s been doing pretty well for himself, last I heard. I've seen him a couple times for guard meetings and special events.” 

“Ah.” I decided to not tell her how Zenix had disappeared. I mean I don’t even know where Zenix went. “Well, I have to go. Gonna talk to Merida.” 

“Oh! Okay. Sorry for talking your ear off.” 

We laughed. 

“No, it’s completely fine,” I said, “don’t feel bad if you ever wanna come and talk, okay? Just, not right now.” I laughed it off, and she did too, but I did _really_ need to go. 

“Okay. Well it was nice to talk. That’s for the tip. I’ll be checking out Omar’s house. Um—please don’t get yourself hurt. Stay safe.” 

I smiled. “I’ll try.” 

We hugged awkwardly—with me trying to move the box around her _and_ keep it level to the ground for Lowell’s sake—then I _finally_ made my way to John’s house. 

I opened the door to find the kid pacing anxiously in a comfortable, bright, and warm room that I recognized from my last visit. His face lit up when he saw me. 

I held up the box. “Got ‘em right in here.” 

“Perfect! We still have about three hours until nightfall—when his parents come—so we’ll go to my place to wait until then.” 

“Alright.” I put the box on the ground, opened it, and let Lowell hop out. 

“John!” 

“Lowell!” 

John squatted down, and Lowell leaped right into his lap. 

“Lowell, I’m so glad you’re okay.” John was beaming. 

“Ha, ha! This human-lady saved me.” 

“I know! She’s super nice!” John straightened. “But what did I say?” John’s expression changed into one of anger and disappointment. If it was possible for a nine-ish year old to look intimidating, this was it. “I _told you_ to stay away from those traps he sets out. I showed you what they looked like and everything!” 

Lowell crouched lower, like he was shirking into the ground. “But I couldn’t help it!” His voice was whiny, and he spoke without taking a breath between words— _“It-had-steak-inside-of-it-and-it-was-cooked-and-seasoned-and-everything-You-didn’t-say-there-would-be-tasty-foods-insi~ide!”_

“How do you think he lures you in the first place?!” 

_”I-thought-he-would-ask-me-to-go-inside-and-I-would-say-’no-thank-you’-and-run-awa~ayyy.”_

“That’s not how—!” 

“Okay, you two,” I said with a laugh. I was leaning against the wall while they talked—well, _argued—_ “Calm down before the entire village hears you.” 

“Ooh!” Lowell said, jumping up. “I wanted to thank you again for saving me!” 

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his frustration melting away as he regained his composure. This child is going through a midlife crisis and he hasn’t even hit puberty yet. “Yeah, same. Thanks for believing in me to save Lowell.” 

I smiled. “Tsk, why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because humans and werewolves don’t like each other,” Lowell said, “Humans can be really bad.” 

“Then listen, buddy, I don’t associate with those guys. But that does beg the question—how are _you two_ friends?” 

They looked at each other, John bit the inside of his lip, and his leg bounced. He looked back up at me. “That isn’t important right now. Just know we’re _really_ grateful to you.” 

“Yeah.” Lowell nodded. “Especially me.” 

“Okay,” I said, “while we wait—care to explain where I can find the lord?” 

“Oh! Right! I got so excited—anyway, you’re gonna have to ask Lowell’s parents.” 

“Wait—what?” 

“Yeah. Sorry, they know where he went.” 

“But they didn’t take him, right?” 

“No! No, no, no—of course not. I just know he was in their tribe lands when he went missing, and they know where he is.” 

“Well, that’s… comforting.” 

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. _I_ just don’t know where he is.” 

Lowell piped up. “And I’m not allowed to know about that kind of stuff. That’s only for grown-ups.” 

“Okay,” I said, “whatever. Do you have an extra room I could take a nap in?” 

“Uh, yeah. You can use my mom’s room.” 

“Oh. Okay. Try to keep it down for a bit, but _please_ wake me up when it’s time to go.” 

“Okay! They chirped back. 

I headed up the stairs. 

There were two bedrooms—one with a smaller bed and toys on the ground and the other that felt more.. mature? The furniture was a bit nicer—not like in quality but in design. I don’t know, I just knew it was Matilda’s room. 

I sat on the bed and wrote all of this down. I’m literally going to knock out right now. 

Oh my Irene, I’m finally done. 

Excited to see the wolves. A little nervous. But if I can find the lord—if I can help Garroth—it'll all be worth it. 

See ya,  
-Aph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is llama, the author, not necessarily nadia. ive had a lot of shit happening at the moment, so i won't be able to update for a bit. i also forgot two entires, one that go between 12 and 13 and another between 13 and 14, so look out for those and when they come
> 
> sorry it's a combination of having a busy schedule and a bit of writer's block (though i dont exactly know who is and how many ppl are actually checking up on this lmaooo)
> 
> also because i havent written a lot in a while i may need to do some side writing to get back into this rhythm, I may also write some side stories/backstories with the new canon I'll be creating in this series. rn I have how zenix ended up in phoenix drop and a katelyn story of being in the jury and her relationships that play out (not only her relationship with Jeffory) in mind. and, once she integrates to the actual main storyline, some explanation/exploration on my oc. tho i may just in general come up with side povs or whatever for characters if I can think of a ~hot take~ for them
> 
> though I dont actually know,,, how many ppl are keeping up with this?? and like,,, if u guys want something specific?? idk if any of yall have ideas, *please* throw them at me. some ~inspiration~ is always great
> 
> if u are actually keeping up with this, ilysm I wanna thank you so much and hug u to bits and pieces
> 
> also also I changed my oc's name to 'Laila.' idk it felt right lmao. so dont freak at the change


End file.
